La porte
by crazysnape
Summary: trop fiers pour avouer qu'ils ont peur, les voilà tous embarqués dans de drôles d'aventures, qui sont-ils devenus?Pourquoi sont-ils là, à eux de le découvrir ... Attention Slash
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers : l'écriture de cette histoire ne ù'apporte aucune bénéfice financiers, je ne le fais que pour avoir le plaisir de vous faire plaisir...

Résumé : trop fière pour avouer qu'ils ont peur, les voilà tous embarqués dans de drôles d'aventures, qui sont-ils devenus? Pourquoi sont-ils là, à eux de le découvrir... Attention Slash

Les phrases entre "..." sont les paroles des personnages

Celles entre (...) sont les commentaires inutiles de l'auteur

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : il était une fois...

Il était une fois, dans la banlieue londonienne, un jeune homme nomme Harry Potter.

Depuis ça plus tendre enfance (enfin quand je dis tendre c'est une façon de parle!), il pensait être le neveu mal-aimé d'un couple de londonien un peu coincé.

Mal-aimé car enfin, soyons réaliste ! Aurait-il pu penser le contraire alors qu'il dormait dans le placard sous l'escaliers, qu'il mangeait moins qu'un enfant de trois ans alors qu'il en avait 11, et portait les vêtements de Dudley, son horrible cousin trois fois plus gros que lui, qui le martyrisait à longueur de journée ?

Imaginez que le nouveau jeu de Dudley était le lancer de Potter.

Quand Harry était chanceux il se faisait attraper dans le jardin, et atterrissait dans l'herbe, mais le plus souvent c'était dans la maison, et alors il pouvait atterrir n'importe où : du mur du salon à la cabine de douche le tout en passant par la table de la cuisine.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi il ne vit pas avec ses parents ?

Et bien, le pauvre petit chou les a perdu dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine un an.

Ajoutez à ça que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il a cette étrange cicatrice sur le front. Comme pour compliquer les choses, elle est en forme d'éclaire donc il n'est pas rare que les gens le regardent en la montrant du doigt.

Il en n'a même entendu plus d'un dire « Eh bien, alors lui quand il est né, les dieux ne devaient pas être content !! ».

Mais le pire a probablement été quand à l'age de 6 ans, alors qu'il faisait des courses dans un grand magasin avec tante Pétunia, une femme avait insulté cette dernière en lui disant qu'elle était complètement stupide d'avoir fait un tatouage sur le front de son fils.

A cause de cela Harry avait été puni. Deux jours enfermés dans son placard.

(En même temps on dirait qu'il cherche, non seulement sa tante se fait insulter à cause de lui, mais surtout, et c'est là que le bas blesse, on l'a pris pour son fils ! Beurk...)

Enfin tout ça, c'était avant l'arrivée de la lettre. Enfin là encore, quand je dis LA lettre c'est une façon de parler car en fait il y en a eu des centaines qui arrivaient tous les jours et par toutes les ouvertures possible, même par la chemine !

Harry était très impressionné que quelqu'un veuille à ce point lui dire quelque chose.

Quoi ?

Il ne le savait pas car oncle Vernon ne lui avait pas laissé ouvrir les lettres, mais la seule pensée que quelqu'un veuille lui parler, à lui Harry Potter, lui semblait incroyable.

Il est vrai que Dudley avait découragé tous ce qui avait tenté jusque là...

Mais tout cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, Harry SAIT qui lui a envoyé ces lettres, il connaît la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, et surtout il SAIT que de lui seul dépend le monde entier, Moldu et magique. Il sait que si lui ne parvient pas à détruire Voldemort, le vilain mage noir personne ne le pourra.

Mais pour le moment les pensées d'Harry sont très loin de tout cela.

Toutes ses pensées sont focalisées sur ce qu'il va avoir lieu à Poudlard le jour même. Dumbledore avait invité tous élèves, à partir des 6 éme année, à venir déjeuner tôt, une activité surprise leurs ayant été organisé pour le week-end.

C'est ainsi que tous, à deux ou trois exceptions près, était réunis dans la grande salle à 7heures 30, un samedi matin.

Même les Serpentards étaient là, curieux de savoir ce que le vieux fou avait encore pu inventer.

Certain tentait de deviner.

Une grande majorité pensait à un week-end entier au Pré-au-Lar, le seul village uniquement sorcier, et l'autre partie penchait pour un nouveau tournoi des sorciers, mais cette fois entre les quatre maisons, pour savoir laquelle était la meilleure.

Chacun y allait donc de sa prédiction. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et commence à parler :

« Bonjour tous et merci d'être venu.  
Avant d'expliquer quoique se soit je donne 5 minutes à ceux qui le désirent pour quitter la salle...car une fois les explications commencées, il sera trop tard... »

Chacun pouvait voir son petit sourire synonyme, pour ce qui le connaissait, qu'il est fier de son coup. En entendant ses mots, et surtout en voyant son visage, certains Poufsouffles et Serdaigles se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Chez les Serpentards, comme chez les Griffondors, personne ne bougea ( même si beaucoup en avait envie), car personne ne voulait être le premier à montrer qu'il avait peur.

« Tout d'abord » reprit Dumbledore, il leva sa baguette murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit et un éclaire violet jaillit et alla percuter la porte.

« Bien, dit-il. Lorsque vous passerez cette porte, vous n'arriverez pas comme vous en avez l'habitude dans le hall du château. Je ne peux pas vous dire Où vous serez, car chacun ira dans un lieu différent, dans une histoire différente, probablement dans un corps différent. Vous pouvez malgré tous vous retrouver à plusieurs dans la même aventure. Il se peut que vous ne soyez pas maître de vos actes, de vos paroles. Bien que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas les lieux, vous ne quitterez en aucun cas l'enceinte du château. La durée de l'expérience sera de 48 heures maximum. Cependant, si vous comprenez ce qui veut vous être montré avant, vous reviendrez automatiquement dans le monde réel. Y a t il des questions ?? »

Toute la salle étant sous le choc, personne ne répondit malgré les milles et une questions qui traversaient la tête de chacun.

« Eh bien, bonne chance ! »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers une petite porte verte, situe derrière la table des professeurs.

Avant de la passer, il se retourna une dernière fois et dit : « Une dernière chose, il se peut aussi que la magie ne vous soit d'aucune aide ».

Après cela il sortit, suivit de tous les professeurs. La porte disparut en même temps que madame Bibine qui fut la dernière à quitter la pièce.


	2. le reveil est dure

**Disclaimers** : même si tout le monde s'en doute, je vous annonce que je ne possede que l'histoire, le reste est à J.K Rowling.

Les paroles des personnages sont entre " ".

Les pensés de nos héros en italique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2: le réveil est dur 

L'ensemble des professeurs avait quitté la pièce depuis plus de cinq minutes, et le silence y régnait toujours.

Personne n'osait regarder la porte, comme si par un simple regard, elle allait les attirer dans un endroit mystérieux.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se regardaient.

Leurs regards semblaient se dire « Ou est- on encore allés se fourrer ? On le savait a son visage qu'on aurait pas du rester on le savait, à la fierté !! »

Puis prenant leurs courages à deux mains, ils se levèrent tous trois.

Au même instant, à la table des Serpentards Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe à sa suite, se levait et se dirigeait lui aussi vers la porte.

A la tête des deux groupes, Malfoy, Potter.

Impossible de ne pas les comparer.

Tout deux étaient considérés comme chef de leur maison, mais était-ce vraiment par choix ?

Pour Harry, aux yeux de tous, c'était le destin qui l'avait amené là, ayant par cinq fois survécut à Voldemort, il était respecté pour cela, et peut être même un peu craint. Mais nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient remarqué que, si au départ l'attention qu'on lui portait le gênait, il s'y était habitué, et semblait même s'en servir.

Quant Malfoy, que dire ? C'était plutôt le contraire, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il avait tout fait pour en arriver là, mais pouvait-il réellement faire autrement ? Sa famille n'y était-elle pas pour quelque chose ?

Dur à dire, mais de plus en plus probable car depuis quelque temps, son attitude s'était modifié, il semblait plus distant, à l'écart, aussi bien des Serpentards que du reste de l'école.

Il avait été incapable de prévoir le moindre mauvais coup contre le survivant et ses amis depuis la rentrée, et l'on était déjà début décembre.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient ce qui se passait dans sa tête, pourquoi ce changement ?

Côte physique, c'était la même chose, à la fois si semblable et si différent.

L'un aux cheveux d'ange, l'autre d'ébènes.

L'un toujours soigné, bien coiffé, l'autre semblant prendre ses vêtements au hasard, ses cheveux n'ayant plus croisé de peigne depuis bien longtemps.

Tout deux avaient grandi trop vite, en un été, ils avaient pris plus de vingt centimètres.

Grâce au Quidditch les deux jeunes hommes, qui à leur arrivée à l'école semblaient aussi musclés qu'un Lupin précédant la pleine lune, n'avait aujourd'hui rien à envié aux Action Man des magasins Moldus.

Sur leurs visages, on pouvait voir que la vie n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec eux. Mais si pour l'un on pouvait encore lire une lueur d'espoir, l'autre semblait résigné.

A quoi ? Lui seul le savait.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à la porte.

Sans se regarder un seul instant, ils attrapèrent la poignée et sans hésiter franchirent le seuil fatidique.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

_Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve_ pensa-il.

Étrange, mais un rêve quand même.

Je ne sais heureusement _pas_ quelle est la surprise de Dumbledore. A cette idée, il sourit et tenta de se rendormir en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait acheter si la rumeur disait vrai et qu'il avait droit à un week-end au Pré-au-Lar...

Mais trois seconds plus tard il entendit hurler "JUULLLIIIIEETTTTTTTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Juliette_ ? Pensa-t-il depuis _quand y a t-il une Juliette chez Griffondor...ou même à Poudlard ?!?!?_

A cette pensée, il se réveilla tout à fait et s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas dans lit, ni dans son dortoir et que pire encore, il était dans une chambre de fille.

Au moment où il fit cette découverte, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Une femme brune, relativement grande entra et dit en le regardant « Tu peux pas répondre quand je t'appelle ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire que de te chercher partout ? Surtout aujourd'hui, Jeanne t'attend pour de laver depuis plus de dix minutes, ton costume t'attend, et dépêches toi un peu les invités commencent déjà à arriver ».

Et elle sortit aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase.

_Et Mxxxxx, ce n'était pas un rêve!_

* * *

Au même instant, Hermione attendait devant la porte d'une maisonnette.

Ce qu'elle attendait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, pas plus qu'elle ne savait où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi elle était inquiète.

Elle savait que son inquiétude n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle se trouvait là, habillée de cette drôle de robe bleu et moche.

Hermione pouvait s'avouer qu'elle détestait cette sensation d'être dans le vague, de ne rien savoir.

Pour dire vrai, s'était une première pour elle. On ne l'appelait pas Madame Je-sais-tout pour rien.

Mais le pire c'est que là, elle ne sait rien mais elle n'a aucune livre qui lui permettrait de savoir.

Elle scruta le paysage à la recherche de...de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Elle ne le sait pas et pire elle se répète car elle l'a déjà dit.

Dieu que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir.

Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette.

Un homme tirant un cheval. Tout deux semblaient fatigués.

A cette vue son coeur s'accéléra, et elle commença à courir.

_Qui est-ce ?_ Se demanda-t-elle alors que sa bouche criée _PAPA !! Papa?!?! Mais ce n'est pas mon père..._

* * *

Ron, s'était, tout comme Harry, réveillé dans un lit bien que moins confortable.

Mais à vrai dire, il s'en moquait car il ne savait pas où était Harry.

Et surtout parce qu'il avait faim, très faim, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu aussi faim de sa vie.

Il sourit à l'idée du petit déjeuner qui l'attendait en bas, et pensa à la surprise de Dumbledore, mais très furtivement, avant de revenir à son petit déjeuner.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre le yeux et la...HORREUR !!!

Il n'était pas dans son lit.

Il poussa un cri mais rien ne sortit, comme si on lui avait jeté un sort de SILENCIO.

A cet instant tout lui revint en mémoire

Dumbledore...

Porte...

Pas de magie...

_Calme toi Ron, calme toi !i Les Moldus font ça toute leur vie et n'en font pas tout un plat._

Il regarda ce qui l'entourait, un petit lit, une table, deux pantalons et deux tee-shirts, plus petits que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là. Et dire qu'il se plaignait de ses vêtements de seconde main.

Il sentit un courant d'être chaud le parcourir, puis entendit des pas près de la porte et enfin vit Ginny entre dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas la Ginny qu'il avait quitté la table de Griffondor, mais une Ginny plus jeune d'au moins quatre ou cinq ans.

Elle devait avoir dans les 9 ou 10 ans.

Comme c'est étrange de la revoir à cet age là.

En y réfléchissant je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup plus.

"Hansel, me dit-elle d'un petite voix fluette, Habille toi, papa et maman nous attendent pour aller dans la foret chercher du bois."

Et elle s'assit sur le lit en souriant.

_Mais...mais Ginny, tu ne me reconnais pas ?_ dit Ron mais les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche furent tout autre

"Oui Gretel, ne t'inquiète pas, je me dépêche !"

_Gretel ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux ? Et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !!_

Il s'habilla en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Ron, et apparemment Hansel aussi, allait toujours plus vite quand il avait faim.

Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte il entendit deux voix discuter " plus assez d'argent ....mort de faim... les laisser dans la foret ...un riche les adoptera...pas le choix..."

"On est prêt", les interrompit Ginny qui n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation.

Et elle sauta aux cous de l'homme et de la femme en riant.

Ron ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait entendu


	3. Pouquoi ?

Petit Rappel : Harry Potter et son monde sont la propriété de JKR

Les paroles des personnages, sont entre" "

Les pensées de nos trios héros entre et en _italique_.

Les commentaires inutiles de l'auteur.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi ?

De son coté Harry avait pris son bain, et malgré toutes ses protestations, la vieille femme avait refusé de le laisser se débrouiller.

A croire qu'elle le pensait incapable de se laver tout seul.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle pouvait le laisser faire, qu'il le faisait très bien tout seul, et cela depuis des années, une chose étrange s'était produite: il en avait été empêché.

Rassurez- vous personne ne l'avait menacé, ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Non, c'est juste qu'il avait été incapable de parler, ou plutôt qu'il lui avait été impossible de dire ce qu'il voulait réellement.

Les phrases se bousculaient, résonnaient dans son crâne mais refusaient de passer ses lèvres.

Cette incapacité á dire ce qu'il voulait le rendait complètement fou. Il avait perdu cette habitude de se taire depuis son arrivée Poudlard. Ron et Hermione ayant toujours été là pour lui, souvent même trop, s'inquiétant dés qu'il cherchait un peu de solitude, lui posant mille et une questions.

Et la, il avait l'impression d'être retourné en arrière, d'avoir à nouveau 11 ans, et d'être de nouveau...inexistant.

Pourtant, même si tout cela était loin d'être agréable, et bien sa position présente était pire (si, si c'est possible !!).

Notre petit Harry en était rouge de honte, oserait-il vous avouer pourquoi ?

Pa,Pa,Pa,Pa,Pa,Pa, Pam!!(Roulements de tambour, pour le suspens)

Et bien oui, Mesdames et Messieurs il ose !!! (Cela ne montre pas un grand courage mais surtout qu'il n'a rien à perdre).

_Même si quand même, le fait que lui **HARRY POTTER** se retrouve dans une telle situation, dans un tel accoutrement était impensable, un manque total de respect envers sa personne, n'était il pas la sur..._ _Par Merlin_ s'interrompît-il _Voila que je parle comme Malfoy._

_Je me demande bien où il a pu atterrir celui l ? Je l'imagine assez bien en sonneur de cloche à Notre Dame. _(Eh bien non, il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui sache lire !!!).

Avouez que ce serait assez drôle de voir le Don Juan de l'école transformé en Quasimodo ?

Il allait éclater de rire, mais son reflet dans une vitre l'interrompit. _Ouais, bon je devrais peut-être me sortir de la avant de me moquer du blondinet..._

Mettons nous en situation :

Je suis dans une salle de bal, jusqu'ici tout va bien.

Je suis dans une salle de bal bondée où tout le monde est déguisé, là c'est encore mieux car si j'avais été le seul j'aurai été encore plus mal á l'aise.

Là où ça passe moins, c'est qu'EUX ils ont choisit leurs costumes de fée, de romains ou quelque il soit et ils étaient bien dedans.

Là où ça passait plus, mais alors plus du tout, c'est que lui non seulement il n'avait pas choisit, mais en plus il avait tiré le gros lot !!!

Était-ce ironique ?

BIEN SUR que c'était _ironique,_ comment aurais-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il était vêtu d'une robe blanche relativement courte 10 centimètres de moins et il aurait dit qu'il ne portait qu'une ceinture !!!

La robe était de satin, au niveau de la poitrine elle était recouverte de dentelle.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas porté sur le prêt-à-porter, il savait reconnaître une robe de belle qualité et celle-ci l'était sans le moindre doute.

Il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture mais la robe était une pure merveille.

Enfin, une pure merveille si on oubliait que dans son dos, entre les omoplates, naissaient deux magnifiques ailes en plumes blanche, et que sur sa tête il portait une sorte de serre-tête avec une tige, au bout de la tige....une auréole.

Ca y est vous savez tout : On l'avait affublé d'un déguisement d'ange.

Lui qui avait toujours pensé, que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que celui-ci en avait un...et il était féminin jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

Mon dieu, rien que d'y penser il rougissait de plus belle.

Heureusement qu'il portait un masque... et surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne.

Quoiqu'en y repensant qui pouvait l'affirmer ?

Si lui se trouvait là, dans la peau d'une autre personne, partageant son corps, ses sentiments, ses gestes, tout en ayant une faible marge de manoeuvre, qui sait combien d'autres élèves étaient la, subissant le même calvaire que lui?

Ah ! Dumbledore t'as de la chance de ne pas être en face de moi sinon...c'est alors qu'il sentit un regard pose sur lui.

Un regard insistant.

Il chercha l'inconnu qui osait l'interrompre alors qu'il maudissait son cher directeur et s'apitoyait sur son sort.

Dès qu'il le vit, il lui pardonna sur le champ.

Chevalier, un véritable chevalier en armure.

De son visage, il ne voyait que les yeux, des yeux d'un gris pailleté de vert, intense, doux, bouleversant.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade comme s'il le reconnaissait, comme si par ce simple regard leurs deux coeurs se mettaient en communion, comme si a partir de cet instant ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Harry n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel, pas même avec Cho.

Il n'osait bouger de crainte de briser la magie de l'instant.

Il n'osait cligner des paupières de peur qu'en les rouvrant le chevalier, SON chevalier n'ait disparu, comme s'il n'était été que le fruit de son imagination.

Malheureusement, il ne contrôle pas tous les éléments et soudain

" Mademoiselle, votre mère vous attend ".

Comme ni Harry ni Juliette ne réagissaient (mais Harry il a une excuse il n'a pas encore l'habitude qu'on l'appelle Mademoiselle !!!).

Jeanne le tira par le bras en répétant

"Votre mère vous demande Mademoiselle".

_Ma mère ? Mais elle est morte_, pensa Harry rêvant toujours dans les yeux de son chevalier.

Puis il se souvint que même si il avait tous ses souvenirs il n'était pas lui, il était la jeune Juliette.

En suivant la vielle femme, il jeta un dernier regard a son chevalier.

Celui ci avait disparu..

* * *

Pendant ce temps la, Hermione avait rejoint le vieil homme, et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

_Quelle étrange sensation, je suis heureuse de le retrouver, heureuse qu'il soit sain et sauf mais je ne le connais pas._

" Comme suis heureuse que tu sois la," m'entendis-je dire.

_Et bien voila, je ne suis pas la seule a être heureuse. Ceci explique donc cela._

_Dumbledore nous avait dit que nous ne serions peut-être pas maître de nos sentiments et actions, ce sont donc ses sentiments à ELLE._

_C'est un peu comme si j'étais devenu empate._

_Merci, merci Dumbly (_ne dirait-on pas qu'elle s'emballe un peu notre Hermione national ? !)

_Tiens, il m'a donné une rose. Elle est vraiment magnifique, d'un rouge teinté de rose._

_Éclatante comme si on l'avait trempé dans la potion éclat magique et couleur, que Rogue nous a fait préparer la semaine dernière. _

_On y a d'ailleurs laissé 50 points quand Neville a lâché a voix haute il devrait s'en servir plus souvent pour ses dents. _

_Hermione, cesse de divaguer reprends toi ! _Se sermonna-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison,_ Reste concentrer_.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle mis de l'eau à chauffer dans la cheminée.

_Je ne dois pas être a notre époque_ se dit elle, car de nos jours même les maisons à l'ancienne ont au moins une cuisinière

_Mais c'est étrange, car même si tout est complètement différent de ma vie réel, aussi bien à Poudlard que chez mes parents, qui ont tous les derniers gadgets Moldus a la mode, je me sens étrangement bien ici.._

Elle finissait de préparer le café quand son père rentra.

Elle était si heureuse qu'il soit enfin rentré !

Mais en même temps elle sentait que quelque chose le préoccupait.

Il finirait par lui dire quand il serait prêt, comme toujours.

Elle n'eut pas a attendre bien longtemps, car il parla dès qu'il eut fini de boire.

" Je vais devoir repartir ma belle, promets moi de t'occuper de tes soeurs..".

" Repartir ? Mais pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?"

Il me regarda un instant, un sourire triste aux lèvres, puis commença son histoire :

" Alors que je traversais la foret, j'ai été surpris par la nuit.

Deux possibilités s'offraient a moi :

Ou bien je continuais ma route malgré le froid et la nuit, ou bien je m'arrêtais dans cette étrange demeure, et demandais l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Je choisis la second possibilité, et allais frapper à la porte.

Personne ne répondit, mais après un longue attente, elle s'entrouvrît.

Je la poussais un peu plus en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais aucun son ne s'échappait de l'intérieur.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je décidais d'entrer, considérant l'ouverture de la porte comme un invitation.

Le manoir était splendide. Chaque porte laissait voir une pièce plus belle que la précédente. Un gigantesque salon avec sept canapés, une bibliothèque ou se trouvait des milliers de livres à ces mots la jeune fille eut un cri de pur bonheur c'est Hermione n'oubliez pas ! , une salle de jeux avec un jeux d'échec, une espèce de grande table recouverte d'une sorte de tissu verte..., et enfin je trouvais une chambre.

J'y pénétrais, m'allongeais et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, je vis un plateau de petit déjeuner encore fumant sur la table près du lit.

Au départ je ne voulais pas y toucher, pour ne pas abuser de l'hospitalité de mon hôte invisible, mais l'odeur était si exquise que je me laissais tenter, me disant qu'il serait mal poli de ne pas y toucher du tout.

Je pris donc un bout de toast, puis un second, et encore un autre et avant que je m'en rende compte le plateau était vide...

Je cherchais quelques instants le propriétaire pour le remercier, cependant, comme mes recherches restaient vaines, je me préparais à repartir.

Mais alors que je franchissais la porte, je vis une rose, la plus belle rose que je n'ai jamais vu. Tandis que j'approchais la main pour la cueillir une voix se mit à crier...

* * *

. Ron avait faim.

_Concentre toi Ron, concentre toi, ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant._

_Mais quand j'ai faim je n'arrive pas a me concentrer !!_ ( si, si quand il n'a pas faim, il peut le faire, car Ron est pourvu d'un cerveau, comme tout être humain, il a donc cette capacité. Rappelez vous il le fait dans le premier livre, pendant la partie d'échec !!!).

_Comment fait Hermione pour rester concentre sur le problème quelque soit les circonstances?_

_Elle est trop forte._

_Tiens, la prochaine fois que je la vois je lui demande de me donner des cours._ _C'est bien Ron bonne résolution est-ce qu'on peut prendre des cours de concentration ?_

_Pendant que j'y pense, je me demande ou elle a bien pu atterrir ? _

_Ça y est je sais !_

_Elle est sûrement à Wizard en folie, le parc d'attraction magique qu'il y a aux Pré-au-Lar, et elle y restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle est compris qu'il n'y a pas que l'école dans la vie._

_L'idée d'Hermione oblige de s'amuser jusqu'a ce qu'elle avoue " OUI J'AIME ÇA" est assez tentante et surtout lui redonna le courage qui lui manquait._

_Bon et bien maintenant il me reste juste à trouver un moyen pour empêcher ce crétin d'Hansel de semer les miettes du pain, qui a l'air vraiment très bon, si seulement je pouvais le goûter ... car on est suivit pas une horde d'oiseau qui les mangent. _

_Ce n'est donc pas comme ça qu'on retrouvera la maison, mais vu comme c'est partie je risque d'avoir du mal...._


	4. C'est ta chance

Les pensées de nos héros sont entre ... et en italique.

Les paroles des personnages entre "...".

Les commentaires stupides de l'auteur sont entre (...).

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : c'est ta chance.

Harry était tout chamboulé : il avait dansé avec son inconnu en cotte de maille.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre puisqu'il avait du danser avec...

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? « _Papa, pa..pi, pa..po pe_ ». Il était sûr que cela commençait par un « P ».

Mince alors, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue (ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?).

Enfin passons, cela lui reviendrait. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était le jeune homme que la mère de Juliette leurs avait présenté.

Celui pour lequel elle l'avait fait déranger, alors qu'il contemplait son âme sœur, car Harry était persuadé qu'un lien spécial et très puissant existait entre eux.

Comparé à lui, celui que l'on avait mis de force dans ses bras était insipide, la seule chose remarquable chez lui étant l'incroyable longueur de ses dents.

Croyez-le ou non, il réussissait l'incroyable exploit de les avoir plus longues qu'Hermione AVANT l'intervention de madame Pomfrey.

Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il semblait en être fier car il avait passé son temps à lui sourire. Le problème étant que ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant, bien au contraire mais un sourire hypocrite comme si Malfoy avait été obligé de lui sourire.

En même temps, c'était peut être lui...

Ça voudrait dire qu'il avait été dans ses bras...

Beurk, à cette idée, un frisson de dégoût le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Heureusement, alors qu'il dansait avec Monsieur Grandes dents (nous l'appellerons comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se souvienne de son véritable nom) son chevalier se trouvait, par le plus grand des hasards (ah oui on y croit très fort !!) Juste à côté.

Ce dernier dansait avec une Cléopâtre vieille et moche.

Comment ? Vous oseriez soupçonner Harry de manque d'objectivité ?

Et bien pour la peine, description !!!

Prenez une perruque, coupe au carrée, couleur Rogue ( si, si, c'est une couleur ) puis une longue robe blanche pourvue de paillettes jaunes à l'encolure, mettez-le tout sur le corps de Parkinson, et avec la tête de Voldemort lorsqu'il vivait sur le crâne de Quirrell.

Si vous trouvez ça attirant et bien choixpeau !!!

Le chevalier, quant à lui, ne le trouvait pas car tout le temps de la danse, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Harry.

Ce dernier le savait car il avait perçu son regard enivrant glisser sur lui.

Grâce à celui-ci, il s'était senti plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et surtout il lui avait donné l'impression d'être important pour autre chose que son image.

En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il pensait que le chevalier voyait au-delà des apparences, qu'il voyait le véritable Harry.

Il ne voyait pas l'image de Juliette, et encore moins celle du grand Harry Potter le Survivant.

Il le voyait lui tout simplement.

Avouons aussi que si Harry n'avait aucun doute quant à la personne qui bénéficiait de l'attention du chevalier, c'était principalement parce que lui-même ne s'était pas gêné pour l'observer.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il se trouvait là, juste devant lui, en pleine lumière, comme si "on" voulait qu'il le regarde.

Peut-être sa présence dans la vie de Juliette était-elle liée au magnifique chevalier.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs un point en commun : ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille.

C'est important dans un couple. (comment ça dans un couple ? Nous aurais-tu caché des choses ? )

Enfin, il supposait car ce n'était pas son expérience sur le sujet qui allait le renseigner.

Il y avait bien eu Cho, mais ils n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'une seule fois et ça n'avait pas été très concluant.

Laissons Cho de côté, elle gâche la perfection de l'instant.

S'il avait d'autres points communs avec lui ?

Dur à dire, il ne voudrait pas se lancer des fleurs même s'il le méritait selon certains...

_Reste concentré Harry, reste concentré_.

Contrairement à d'autres, comme le jumeau de Goyle en collant vert de lutin, sa cotte de maille ne facilitait pas les choses.

Elle ne montrait pas clairement ses formes, mais cependant les laissait deviner.

Ses jambes étaient longues, puissantes et quand il dansait, Harry visualisait les muscles se mouvoir. Comme un ballet parfaitement mis en scène, les muscles glissaient tout contre la peau dans un mouvement d'une grâce indescriptible.

_Quel spectacle magnifique..._

Mais la partie la plus intéressante qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'observer c'était ses fesses, petites et fermes, il les avait malencontreusement frôlées en dansant.

Il les imaginait, parfaites entre ses mains, aussi fraîches et douce qu'une rosée du matin..._ houlà_ se dit Harry _où est-ce que je vais là ?_

Cette envolée lyrique est tellement contradictoire avec mes envies que c'en est perturbant.

Elle est le sous-titrage d'un film dans lequel il avance vers le jeune homme, la tête haute, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et lorsqu'il arrive près de lui, il se baisse et mord à pleines dents les deux beautés.

_Mais que lui arrivait-il ?_

_Jamais de telles pensées ne lui avaient traversé l'esprit..._

Il n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à dire qu'il était blanc comme neige, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de fantasmes, mais généralement il était plus discret.

Il réservait ce genre de pensée pour sa chambre, ou aux cours de divination, où il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part découvrir comment il allait mourir.

Et encore même dans ces cas-là, l'objet de ses désirs n'avait jamais été un homme.

_Était-ce vraiment ses sentiments lui ? Peut-être était-ce ceux de Juliette ? Était-il possible que ses sentiments à elle soient si passionnés, si puissants qu'ils surpassent les siens, qu'ils les annihilent_ ?

Il avait l'impression de ne plus être capable de différencier sa vie de celle de la jeune fille.

Où était la limite entre ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses envies et celles de Juliette. ..

_Et surtout OÙ ÉTAIT HERMIONE QUAND ON AVAIT BESOIN D'ELLE ?_

Une main attrapa soudainement la sienne et le tira vers les jardins.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

_Qui diantre osait lui prendre la main de façon si cavalière ?_ pensa le jeune homme en se demandant pourquoi il parlait comme ça.

Il leva la tête pour faire face à l'opportun et vit...son chevalier. .

" Si je profane de mon indigne main,

La vôtre d'un doux péché,

Mes lèvres, telles deux rougissant pèlerins,

Sont prêtes à venir l'effacer d'un doux baiser. "

En entendant ces mots murmurés à son oreille, en percevant la caresse de son souffle chaud dans son cou, Harry se sentit troublé et ému à la fois.

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit d'aussi belles choses.

Et quelle était cette étrange sensation qui lui avait traversé le corps lorsque ces lèvres, si douées en paroles, lui avaient frôlées l'oreille ?

« Ne blâmez pas tant vos mains bon pèlerin,

Pour la dévotion qu'elles m'ont montrée.

Nous autres Saintes, avons aussi des mains

Qui paume contre paume symbolise nos baisers. »

Telle fut la réponse de la douce Juliette.

Harry, lui, pensait _mais qu'est- ce que c'est que cette réponse ?_

_Bien sûr que tu peux me toucher, as-tu senti la moindre protestation_

Comme la conversation se poursuivait et qu'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, Harry tenta de se concentrer dessus, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. En effet, le chevalier avait pris les mains de Juliette et en même temps qu'il parlait, il jouait avec, les caressant distraitement.

" Les lèvres ne peuvent-elles pas agir comme les mains ?" demandait le jeune homme.

" Les lèvres sont surtout utilisées pour les prières."

"Que les lèvres fassent comme les mains alors..."

" Les saintes ne bougent pas,

Ce sont les pèlerins qui viennent à elles

À la recherche de prières.»

" Ne bougez pas alors, que de mes lèvres

les vôtres effacent le péché.."

Et il l'embrassa.

Par Merlin se dit Harry. _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela possible. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, si parfaites, si fraîches avec un goût de...ah_.

Il ne pouvait trouver ses mots...

Quand le baiser s'interrompit Juliette dit :

" Mes lèvres ont-elles le péché qu'elles vous ont pris ? "

"Comment ce péché sur vos lèvres ?

Rendez-moi mon péché...».

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Cette fois ci, toutes pensées cohérentes désertèrent l'esprit d'Harry.

"Vous en avez profité beau pèlerin..."commença Juliette

« Mademoiselle votre mère vous demande ! »

Intervint Jeanne, coupant une fois encore un instant merveilleux.

_A croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça_ se dit Harry.

" Qui est sa mère ?" Demanda le chevalier.

La réponse tout comme la réaction ne se firent pas attendre.

"Sa mère est la maîtresse de maison," répondit Jeanne en nous entraînant loin du chevalier.

Un murmure s'échappa du jeune homme qui semblait en état de choc.

Quand Harry entendit ce mot, il comprit où il était tombé.

Une Capulet.

Et tout de suite après, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être son Roméo.

Un pressentiment lui disait que ce dernier n'était pas QUE le Roméo de l'histoire, et alors qu'il partait avec Jeanne, il se retourna et eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Le jeune homme avait retiré son masque, laissant apparaître son visage.

Ce visage n'était pas inconnu à Harry.

C'était celui de son ennemi...

Celui de Drago Malfoy.

* * *

"Je vis alors la plus belle rose que je n'eus jamais vue dit le père d'Hermione, mais alors que j'approchai ma main pour la cueillir, une voix se mit à crier :

"Qui vous a permis ? Je vous reçois alors que vous n'avez nulle part où aller, personne vers qui vous retourner, et cela sans rien vous demander en retour. Et que faites-vous en échange ? Vous me volez une rose ?!?! Pour votre manque de gratitude, je vous punis et condamne à ne plus pouvoir quitter cette maison. Vous me tiendrez compagnie jusqu'a la fin de vos jours, ah, ah, ah..." .

Là, il sortit de l'ombre et je pus enfin le voir, l'admirer dans toute son horreur, et avoir par la même la peur de ma vie.

Il était immense : plus haut qu'un ours, plus poilu aussi, de grandes dents étaient cachées dans un museau quelque peu écrasé, et qui n'était pas sans rappeler une gueule de loup, quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un noir profond et j'eus beau chercher, aucune âme n'y apparaissait.

Son corps entier était penché sur le côté gauche à cause de l'énorme bosse qui naissait sous son omoplate droite.

C'était, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier, une véritable bête.

Je pensai alors à vous mes filles, que je ne reverrais probablement jamais car je ne pourrais m'opposer à la volonté d'un tel monstre.

Alors que je pensais à vous avec un pincement au cœur, il changea d'avis et dit : "Non, tout compte fait vous pouvez partir " mais avant que je puisse pousser un soupir de soulagement, il prononça une sentence bien pire à mes yeux

" Vous pouvez rentrer mais en contrepartie je veux votre promesse que la première personne qui viendra vous accueillir me rejoindra et restera.»

Sans véritablement penser à ce à quoi je m'engageais, j'acquiesçais.

Suite à cela il fit demi-tour, sa cape vert sombre volant derrière lui.

Cependant, maintenant je vais retourner au manoir et lui dire qu'il n'y avait personne à mon arrivée.

Ainsi tu seras sauve, je refuse de te laisser endurer cela à ma place. Jure-moi seulement que tu t'occuperas de tes sœurs."

_D'accord_ se dit Hermione, _ce n'est pas que je sois trouillarde, mais j'aimerais bien éviter de me retrouver en face de cette bête qui à l'air pire que le Yeti et Touffu réunis alors qu'Harry n'est pas là, et que je n'ai ni mes livres, ni ma baguette._

Malheureusement, Belle ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, et lorsqu'elle exprima son point de vue, il était l'exact opposé de celui d'Hermione : pas de chance.

Pour elle une promesse étant une promesse elle se devait d'aller a la rencontre de la bête.

Voila donc notre petite Hermy sur les chemins, traversant villages et forêts, terrorisée à l'idée de rencontrer LA BÊTE...

Hermione pressentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à craindre l'arrivée au château.

Elle sentait la tension monter en elles.

Belle prenait tout son temps, observant la nature environnante, même si l'hiver arrivant, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir.

Cependant malgré toutes les précautions prises pour retarder ce moment, elles finirent par se retrouver sur le pas de la porte.

Elles frappèrent, entendirent des pas résonner et enfin la porte s'ouvrit... .

* * *

"Mon dieu, Hermione, s'écria une voix à l'intérieur de la bête, avant de poursuivre.

Il faudra que je sois doux, bien moins sectaire aussi.

Il me faudra gagner pouce à pouce les sourires de Hermy.

Sinon je s'rai jamais son roi au bal,

vers qui se tournent ses yeux éblouis.

Pour que je sois beau il faudra que je le devienne.

Car je ne suis pas né ainsi.

C'est ma chance, Un cadeau de Dumbledore,

J'ai tant d'envie tant de rêve qui naisse de ce simple sort...».

_Ne t'excite pas tant, Jean Jacques a raison c'est ta chance avec Hermione alors ne la gâche pas... (1)_

* * *

Pour Ron non plus, la vie n'était pas des plus simples.

Tout d'abord, les deux adultes avaient atteint leur but et ils étaient complètement perdus au milieu du bois.

Ensuite, il n'était pas parvenu à convaincre l'imbécile dont il partageait le corps de manger le pain au lieu de le semer.

Ce qui fait qu'il avait eu encore plus faim qu'il n'avait en se levant.

Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se plaindre parce qu'il était pauvre.

_C'est vrai de quoi se plaignait-il_ ? Il avait à manger, il avait des vêtements et bien qu'ils soient sept enfants, ses parents n'avaient jamais songé à les abandonner... du moins pas à sa connaissance.

Quand il s'était fait cette promesse, une étrange sensation de chaleur l'avait parcouru et il avait eu l'impression que sa faim diminuait.

Cela était probablement dû à son imagination, ou peut être au fait que sa sœur et lui s'étaient retrouvés devant une étrange demeure, de toutes les couleurs.

Le plus intéressant dans la maison n'était pas son allure arc-en- ciel, mais surtout qu'elle était entièrement comestible.

Et encore mieux, qu'elle était non seulement comestible mais uniquement construite en sucreries et gâteau.

Heureusement il n'y avait pas de Bertie Crochue, il n'aurait pas aimé que tout un mur soit couvert de bonbons parfum poubelle ou crotte de nez.

Les volets étaient de pain d'épice ce qui était délicieux.

Sauf qu'Hansel ADOORRRAIT le pain d'épices : il avait mangé un volet entier tandis que Ron se sentait nauséeux après seulement la moitié.

Par chance il s'était arrêté après avoir aperçu les barrières en sucre d'orge et s'était précipité pour les lécher.

Une voix était alors sortie de la maison en demandant « langue, qui lèche ma maison ? »

Les deux enfants avaient répondu que ce n'était rien que le vent.

Mais la vieille à l'intérieur n'était pas stupide, et était sortie pour vérifier.

Quand elle les vit, elle les invita à entrer, leur proposant du lait chaud et du pain.

Ils la suivirent et s'installèrent à la table.

Seulement la vieille n'avait de douceur que l'apparence et elle se débrouillat pour attraper Hansel-Ron et l'enferma dans l'écurie.

Voila donc notre petit Ron tout seul prisonnier d'une étrange vieille femme au milieu de la forêt.

La seule pensée positive à ses yeux étant qu'au moins pour l'instant il n'avait plus faim.

1 ce sont les paroles quelque peu remixé de C'est ta chance de Jean Jacques Goldman


	5. ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur

Les pensées de nos héros sont en italiques.

Celle d'Harry sont entre '¤¤'

Les paroles sont toujours entre«...»

Le titre du chapitre est juste un petit délire alors si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, n'hésitez pas...

Grand merci à Dreyd, pour ses corrections et comme toujours bonne lecture...

Chapitre 5 ce matin un lapin a tué un chasseur...

A partir de l'instant où il avait vu que son chevalier n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi, l'esprit d'Harry s'était échappé de la soirée.

Il était perdu, encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était depuis qu'il avait franchi cette saleté de porte.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, si lui avait vu le véritable visage de Draco, il devait en être de même pour ce dernier. Ce qui voudrait dire que le Serpentard avait du le voir lui, Harry, vêtu de cette...robe.

Il était en plein cauchemar, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Juliette parvint à fuir la foule d'invités et à monter dans sa chambre.

Elle sortit sur le balcon, ayant besoin, et de se rafraîchir et de remettre ses idées à leur place suite à son incroyable rencontre et surtout à sa découverte.

« Roméo, Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

Renie ton père et abdique ton nom,

Et si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer,

Et je ne serai plus une Capulet. » Soupira la belle Juliette.

Harry lui se disait que dans son cas se serait plutôt quelque chose comme :

« _¤Draco, Oh Draco, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Draco ?_

_Renie ton père et abdique ton nom,_

_Où si tu ne le veux pas,_

_Jure de me désirer_

_Et je ne serai plus ce Potter-né! »_

_Pourquoi de telles pensées l'envahissaient ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à Malfoy en ces termes. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'à travers les sentiments de Juliette, il découvrait une part de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître ! !_ ¤

Il fut interrompu par Juliette :

« Ton nom seul est mon ennemi,

(¤_c'est vrai, si tu n'avais été un Malfoy, j'aurais accepté ta main la première fois... ¤)_

Tu es toi-même et non un Montague

Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague ?

Ce n'est ni la main, ni le pied, ni le bras, ni le visage,

Ni aucune autre partie du corps d'un homme.

_(¤ Un Malfoy ? Ce n'est rien de tout cela non plus, mais ce sont des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un port altier, une grâce quasi surnaturelle...¤)_

Oh prends un autre nom ! Qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?

Ce que l'on nomme rose, sous un autre nom embaumerait de même,

Ainsi, Roméo, si Roméo n'était point son nom,

Conserverait toute cette perfection qu'il possède sans titre.

Roméo, défais toi de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi,

Et prend moi toute entière ! »

_(¤Oh non, ne le fait pas tant que je suis dans ta tête, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas près pour cela...¤)_

« Je te prends au mot»

°_Alors comme ça Potter, voila ce que tu penses de moi ? Intéressant_°

En entendant ces mots raisonnés dans sa tête, Harry ne pu réprimer sa surprise

¤ _Malfoy ?_ ¤demanda-il

_° Je crois qu'après ce que je viens d'entendre, et ce que nous avons déjà partagé, tu peux continuer à m'appeler Draco, qu'en penses-tu ?°_

_¤ La ferme Malfoy¤ _

« N'es tu pas Roméo ? N'es tu pas un Montague ?»

« Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre si tout deux te déplaisent »

_° Saperlipopette, qu'ils sont gnangnan tous les deux, ne s'arrêtent- ils donc jamais ?°_ souffla Draco exaspéré.

¤_Ne me dis pas que le grand Draco Malfoy ne sait pas où il est, ni ce qu'il va se passer ?¤_

° _De quoi tu parles Potter ? Tu veux me faire croire que toi, tu sais ? Laisse-moi rire !!!° _

¤ Pour tout t'avouer, oui je sais, mais avant tout je crois que tu as raison (à ces mots le Serpentard eut un sourire suffisant), _ne te réjouis pas trop vite je crois que tu as raison et qu'après ce que nous avons partagé, nous pouvons laisser tomber les Potter et Malfoy, aussi appelle- moi Harry, surtout que l'on va avoir besoin l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte d'ici !!! ¤  
_  
° _Précise ta pensée, Potter, je me déteste de te demander ça, mais sois plus précis° _

¤Roméo et Juliette. Comme cela ne semblait avoir aucun écho, sur le chevalier Draco, Harry continua.

_C'est une histoire Moldue. Roméo et Juliette s'aiment mais ils viennent de deux familles qui se haïssent. En dépit de cette haine nos amoureux se marient en cachette. Mais dans les heures qui suivent le mariage, Roméo tue le cousin de Juliette car celui-ci a tué son ami Mercutio. Roméo doit alors partir en exil._

_Pendant ce temps, les parents de Juliette organisent son mariage avec un autre jeune homme, et comme elle refuse de trahir ses premiers voeux, elle boit une potion qui fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle est morte alors qu'elle n'est qu'endormie._

_La nouvelle de la mort de sa femme parvient aux oreilles de Roméo, et ne pouvant le supporter il se tue. Juliette se réveille, et voit son amant mourant à se côté et se tue à son tour._

_En gros, c'est là que nous sommes tombés, toi en Roméo, moi en Juliette ! ¤ _

° En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? ¨pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide ? Ils viennent juste de se rencontrer, le temps qu'ils se marient et meurent on sera rentré au château. °

_¤ écoute ! On a moins de temps que tu ne le penses...¤_

« Trois mots, cher Roméo et bonne nuit

Si ton intention est honnête et ton but le mariage,

Fais savoir à celui que je t'enverrai

Où et quand aura lieu notre union

Je mettrai à tes pieds mon destin et te suivrai au bout du monde » disait la jeune fille.

_° Demain ? Mais ils sont complètement fous ces Moldus !?! ° _

¤ Concentre-toi Mal...Draco ! As tu la moindre idée du sort utilisé par Dumbledore ? Sais-tu si le corps dans lequel on est meurt, il y a des risques pour nous aussi ? ¤

° As quoi tu penses là? °

¤Je pense juste que je n'ai pas envie d'expérimenter le coup de poignard en plein cœur !! ¤

° Et pour moi ? °

¤Un poison si mes souvenirs sont bons, alors réfléchis, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire et que tu n'as jamais fait ? ¤

° Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Qui te dit que cela a un rapport avec toi ? °

¤ Ne te fais pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es Draco ! nous ne serions pas là ensemble si ce n'était pas en rapport avec notre relation !! ¤

° Soit, mais c'était peut être juste un moyen de nous faire communiquer sans insultes, donc c'est fait, et nous allons rentrer...°

_  
_  
« Bonne nuit » dit Juliette en repartant en direction de sa chambre.

«Cette nuit est mille fois assombrie par la perte de ta lumière... » Répondit Roméo.

« A quelle heure demain ? »

« Neuf heures. »

¤ _Réfléchis-y Draco !!!_ ¤

°_Harry, toi non plus n'oublie pas d'y penser_ ... avant d'ajouter tout doucement, comme pour lui-même,_ bonne nuit°  
_  
¤ _Bonne nuit_ ¤

« Nous séparer est si exquis, que je te dirai bonne nuit jusqu'au matin... »

* * *

Belle, tout comme Hermione se sentait soulagée. L'installation avait eu lieu, et s'était déroulée sans encombre.

La Bête, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée, était certes affreuse, comme l'avait dit son père, mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, qui laissait supposer, qu'en regardant au delà de cette image, on pourrait être surpris.

En effet, ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient une âme triste, tourmentée, blasée, voire même résignée.

_Résignée à quoi ? Que s'était il donc passé pour que seul l'aspect négatif de la vie reste en elle_ ?

Elles se promirent, chacune de leur côté, de profiter du temps qui leur était imparti pour comprendre la raison de ce malheur, et pourquoi pas, faire renaître une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux.

Comme toute les résolutions, celle-ci fût plus simple à prendre qu'elle ne serait à réaliser, car la Bête, après leur avoir montrer leur chambre, avait disparu.

La pièce qui leur avait été attribué était spacieuse approximativement de la taille de la salle commune de Gryffondor selon Hermione.

En passant la porte, sur la droite, se trouvait une nouvelle porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain. Cette dernière contenait une baignoire d'un blanc immaculé et aux tuyauteries de cuivre, un petit cabinet de toilette et un poêle pour chauffer la pièce. L'ensemble était simple, et élégant.

En retournant dans l'autre pièce, on se trouvait face à une énorme cheminée, au dessus de laquelle était accroché un tableau représentant une forêt aux printemps, lorsque les fleurs commencent à éclore, et que les animaux reviennent à la vie.

A côté de la cheminée, deux fauteuils. Si on s'avançait un peu plus, on se trouvait devant un lit en fer, où sur les pieds était sculpté un enchevêtrement de fleurs, feuilles, avec par endroit des insectes qui donnaient l'impression que l'on était dans un jardin printanier.

Les mures, recouverts de peinture vert clair, donnait à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce un sentiment de paix, de calme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte fenêtre, pour découvrir la vue.

Le manoir était caché dans la forêt, mais de ce balcon, on avait une vue sur toute la vallée, au premier plan on pouvait voir les arbres, recouverts de neige, on apercevait la rivière, qui serpentait entre les arbres, passait près des villes.

C'était un paysage enchanteur. Elles étaient persuadées que le tableau de la cheminée avait été peint en se servant de ce paysage comme modèle.

Elles restèrent là un instant, émues de la beauté qui leur était offerte, prenant là le courage de sortir de la chambre, d'aller à la découverte de leur nouvelle demeure... et de la Bête.

Timidement, elles finirent par s'avancer dans le couloir. Un silence imposant régnait tout autour d'elle. De peur de le briser, elles marchaient bêtement sur la pointe des pieds comme si cela allait réellement faire une différence.

Le couloir était long, le sol était recouvert de tapis, bordeaux et or, sur lesquels étaient tissées diverses scènes représentant des animaux, des paysages, ou parfois des formes seulement.

Par endroit, des armures se dressaient le long des mures, généralement en face où à proximité des fenêtres. Sur chacune on pouvait lire le nom de son propriétaire, monseigneur de Valmoncourt pour celle-ci, ou bien Comte du Monduard pour cette autre.

Les peintures n'étaient pas en reste, paysages et portraits s'enchaînaient tout au long du parcours.

Cependant il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans les portraits, car certains avaient été dépouillés de leur tête, comme si dans un acte de rage incontrôlable, on avait voulu anéantir toutes représentation de cette personne. Le jeune Vincent, car c'était toujours lui qui avait dû affronter cette folie destructrice.

Les jeunes filles, malgré la crainte qu'elles ressentaient dans cette étrange demeure, où se côtoyait paix et destruction, beauté et laideur continuèrent leur exploration, ouvrant les portes, sans jamais oublier de frapper de peur que la Bête ne soit là et ne veuille pas les voir.

Jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient fait aucune rencontre. Chambre, Salle de bain, salle de bal, nouvelle chambre, petit salon, grand salon, salle à manger, salle de jeux, les pièces se succédaient, toutes différentes n'ayant comme point commun que leur élégance, et les tableaux endommagés.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, elles arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque.

Les gigantesques murs étaient entièrement recouverts de rayonnages. Sans réfléchir un instant, toute peur oubliée, elles se précipitèrent vers la caverne d'Ali Baba qui s'offrait à leur yeux. Shakespeare, Molière, Lord Byron, se mêlaient aux contes des milles et une nuits.

A la surprise d'Hermione, elles découvrirent aussi des livres sur des sujets non prisés ou inconnus pour les Moldus tels que l'alchimie, la métamorphose humaine, magie et enchantements, ou malédictions comment les vaincre ?

_Ou était-elle tombée ?_

_Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange_.

_Cette histoire lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà lu quelque part une histoire similaire, ou une jeune fille devait vivre dans un manoir avec une bête._

_Elle l'avait lue, mais ne parvenait à se souvenir ni où, ni ce qu'il se passait d'autre dans l'histoire._

Belle continua à regarder, s'enivrant du simple plaisir d'être là, prenant de temps en temps un livre, le feuilletant, le respirant parfois.

Elles pensaient de plus en plus que leur vie ici ne serait pas aussi horrible qu'il paraissait au premier abord.

Le manoir et son propriétaire étaient pleins de mystères, une bibliothèque contenant plus de livres qu'il ne leur avait été donné de voir et par la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui parvenait à leurs narines, elles seraient bien nourries.

La seule chose manquante étant leur famille.

Belle reposa le livre, quitta la pièce et suivit les émanations provenant de ce qui devait être la cuisine. Après avoir marché plus de cinq minutes, sans savoir si elles allaient dans la bonne direction, elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois entrouverte.

Passant son nez dans l'ouverture, pour vérifier qu'elle était au bon endroit, Belle poussa un peu trop la porte et atterrit sur le seuil de ce qui était bel et bien la cuisine.

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Belle ? Le maître m'a prévenu, que vous alliez vivre ici. Asseyez vous, je vous apporte une assiette. Vous aimez la soupe de légumes ? »

La femme qui avait prononcée ces mots, était petite. Plus petite que Belle. Mais le plus impressionnant chez elle était qu'elle était aussi haute que large.

Belle hésita un instant, n'était sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, puis devant le large sourire édenté de la femme, elle se dirigea vers la table.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Belle regarda autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de cette nouvelle pièce, si différentes des autres. On pouvait sentir un sentiment de bonheur, de joie comme si contrairement à un grand nombre de pièce du manoir, celle-ci avait une âme, une vie. Le parfum qui régnait là, était lui aussi, tout autre, en fermant les yeux Belle put remarquer une touche de thym, de laurier et tant d'autres épices qu'on avait l'impression d'être au marché.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Hermione, et celle-ci sentait la même confusion chez l'autre jeune fille.

_Qui était cette femme ? Pourrait-elle la renseigner sur la Bête ? L'aider à comprendre ce qui lui était arriv ? Savait-elle pourquoi les tableaux étaient saccagés ? Que savait elle quant à sa présence dans la demeure ? _¤

Comme la ronde des questions semblait infinie, Belle décida de se jeter à l'eau lorsque la femme lui apporterait son plat

Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque celle-ci s'avançait en sa direction. Belle la regarda avancer, lui faisant un large sourire, cherchant un moyen d'engager la conversation sans que cela ressemble à un interrogatoire...

* * *

Il avait quatre pattes.

Il broutait de l'herbe.

Cela en aurait perturbé plus d'un, mais lui trouvait cela agréable.

Cela avait commencé des années auparavant, ou du moins il en avait l'impression.

Lorsque la sorcière les avait enfermés dans la grange, ils avaient été effrayés, mais qui ne l'aurait pas ét ? Il se trouvait, lui Ron Weasley, sorcier de son état, perdu dans un monde étrange, dans le corps d'un enfant qui, même à ses yeux, paraissait stupide, prisonnier d'une horrible vieille femme.

Au début, cela n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça. Il était certes enfermé, mais on lui donnait de quoi manger. On lui en donnait même beaucoup, trop même, ce qui avait fini par lui paraître suspect.

_¤Quel intérêt pourrait avoir la vielle à l'engraisser comme ça ? Et où était Ginny-Gretel ?¤ _

Ils avaient eu beau demander, aucune réponse ne leurs avaient étés fournie. Tout ce qu'on leur demandait c'était de manger encore et toujours, de plus en plus, et comme la vielle ne pénétrait pas dans la grange, faisant passer la nourriture par une fente, elle lui demande tous les jours de lui donner son doigt pour le tâter.

Ron connaissait des gens qui avaient des manies bizarres, Seamus par exemple qui lorsqu'il s'ennuyait attrapait les cheveux de ses voisins et les tournait distraitement.

Il était d'ailleurs toujours tout seul en cours d'histoire de la magie, personne ne voulant être avec lui car il empêchait de dormir. Mais cette étrange idée de tâter les doigts lui semblait suspecte. Il avait eu la réponse un matin lorsqu'il avait entendu la vieille cri à sa sœur de se dépêcher d'aller à la chasse car je devais grossir encore un peu pour pouvoir être mangé.

_MANGE ?!?! Cette folle veut me manger ? s'écria Ron. Il faut faire quelque chose, à l'aide ? Pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Parce que tu es a l'intérieur du crâne de quelqu'un ? Ah oui peut-être. Que pourrais-je faire ?_

Hancel a eu une bonne idée. Comme quoi ça arrive. Il a continué à manger (bah quoi faut pas gâcher !) mais au lieu de donner son doigt à tâter il a donné une brindille.

Ensuite, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que sa sœur avait trouvé un moyen de le faire sortir de là, volant probablement une baguette à la sorcière et que pendant leur fuite il avait été transformé en faon.

Et depuis, lui Ron, vivait dans le bois, mangeant de l'herbe, et pour tout dire ce n'est pas si mauvais, dormait près des buissons, et menait une vie paisible en jouant le reste du temps.

La vie des animaux est tout de même une vie bien agréable. Ils n'ont aucune véritable contrainte. Ils dorment, mangent, s'amusent, fini les devoirs...il devrait peut-être tenté de devenir Animagus.

C'est peut-être le message que l'on tentait de lui faire passer. Il était fait pour une vie animalière. Il se demanda un instant quelle espèce il serait, espérant que ce ne soit pas une araignée.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit étrange. Du bois qui craque, des feuilles qui se déplacent.

Des pas.

Quelqu'un approchait.

La tête relevée, en alerte, il attendait pour vois ce qu'il allait se passer. Il y avait dans l'air comme une odeur de danger...

Pan Pan Pan

_Vite un chasseur !!!_

Ils s'élancèrent, slalomant à la fois entre les arbres et les balles.

_Vite Ginny, elle pourra sûrement les protéger._

_Ron se demandait si Hancel mourrait est-ce que sa vie à lui aussi s'arrêterait. _

Il ne se souvenait pas si Dumbledore avait dit quoi de ce soit à ce sujet. Mais il est aussi vrai qu'il n'avait écouté que le début du discours, tellement habitué à ce qu'Hermione leur résume après.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un petit chalet.

Levant la patte, ils grattèrent à la porte avec frénésie.

Rapidement celle- ci s'ouvrit sur une Ginny physiquement plus proche de celle qu'il avait laissé au château.

Celle-ci comprenant ce qui se passait, ce plaça devant son frère, faisant face au chasseur.

En voyant la jeune femme, ce dernier abaissa son fusil, laissant son visage à vu.

C'était Blaise Zabini.

Ron ne comprenait pas.

_Que venait faire le Serpentard dans leurs aventures ? _

_Qu'il partage cela avec Ginny, d'accord, c'était ça sœur, mais lui, non il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Ginny lui souriait, l'invitait à entrer ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien de ce qu'ils se disaient ? Pourquoi sa vue se voilait- elle ? Pourquoi sentait-il son corps devenir plus faible ? Pourquoi..._ Et il se sentit partir.

« Ginny !!! » s'écria Ron se réveillant en sursaut.

« Elle n'est pas encore revenue » lui répondit la voix de Neville. « T'en as mis du temps à te réveiller, t'es arrivé il y a plus de vingt minutes, on se demandait si on ne devait pas faire quelque chose ? »

Ron regarda autour de lui.

Il était de retour à Poudlard, certains de ses amis étaient eux aussi de retour, Neville, Luna, Susan, Parvati et plein d'autres se trouvaient de nouveau dans la salle.

Mais il avait beau cherché il ne voyait ni Harry, ni Hermione. Où étaient-ils ? Ron se demanda si tous avaient osé passer la porte, où ils avaient été et quel jour on était car il avait l'impression qu'il était resté des années dans la peau d'Hancel.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il que s'est-il passé pour vous ? Et quel jour on est ? »


	6. réflexions

Disclamers : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est toujours la propriété de Jkr, ( mais pourquoi je peux pas les avoir moi aussi !!!)

Le prochain chapitre ne viendra qu'en septembre, je parts pour en moins un mois et je n'aurai aucun contact avec le moindre ordinateur, mais je ne vous oublierai pas et je mettrais la suite dés que je vais rentrer …

Merci à Dreyd pour ses commentaires et corrections, car malgré tous mes efforts je fais toujours autant de faute !

**Llianel : **je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics. Je n'avais pas oublié celle-ci, et surtout je ne la lâcherai pas avant la fin, pour moi c'est celle qui est la plus compliqué à écrire, je met donc plus de temps…

Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir, alors bonne lecture et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres.

Petit rappel :

Les pensées de nos héros sont entre en italique

Celle de Draco et de la bête sont entre °..°, et celle d'Harry et Hermione entre ¤¤

Les passages entre " " sont les paroles des autres personnages.

**chapitre 6** : réflexion

« L'horloge frappait neuf heures, quand j'ai envoyé Jeanne ;

Elle m'avait promis d'être de retour dans une demi-heure…

Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas trouvé… Mais non…Oh, elle est boiteuse !

Les messagers d'amour devraient être des pensées,

Dix fois plus promptes que les rayons du soleil… »

_¤Décidemment, Mal…Drago a raison ils commencent à être soûlants !! J'aurais presque envie de la secouer et de lui dire « Reste calme, il va arriver !! Profite du temps qu'il te reste…il t'en reste si peu et surtout ARRÊTES DE SAUTER PARTOUT ET PENSES MOINS FORT_ _!!! »._

_J'arrive pas à me concentrer, et j'en ai vraiment besoin…si je ne veux pas finir comme toi. _

_J'imagine la une de la gazette, « le survivant, meurt d'un coup de poignard lors d'une activité scolaire » Bon, Harry réfléchis, pourquoi as-tu été envoyé làl ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison. Quel est le point commun entre ta vie et celle cette jeune personne ? Qu'a t elle à t'apprendre ?..._

_Tiens quelqu'un arrive. ¤_

« Mon Dieu, la voici enfin…

Oh Jeanne, ma bonne Jeanne, quoi de nouveau ?

L'as-tu trouvé? »

¤_Oui, t'inquiètes pas, dans trois secondes tu seras soulagée, et je pourrais retourner à mes Pensées _¤.

« Je suis épuisée, laisse-moi respirer un peu.

Ah, que mes os me font mal…

¤_S'il te plait, Jeanne abrège ses souffrances, et les miennes aussi par la même occasion _!! ¤

«Comment peux-tu me dire que tu es hors d'haleine

Quand il te reste assez d'haleine pour dire que tu es hors d'haleine !! »

¤_Là, elle a pas tort …_¤

« Ma foi vous avez là un pauvre choix

_¤Comment ça ? Je ne vous permets pas de juger Malfoy comme ça, il y a que moi qui le peux !! Non mais !¤_

Vous ne vous entendez pas à choisir un homme.

Roméo, un homme ? Non.

¤_Ah, ah, ça je vais lui répéter, il va être dé-goû-té...¤_

Bien que son visage soit le plus beau qui soit,

¤_C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche, mais si vous m'aviez vu…¤_

Il a la jambe mieux faite que tout autre;

Et pour la main, pour le pied, pour la taille,

¤_Harry calme-toi, arrête de tout visualiser !!!¤_

Bien qu'ils soient au-dessus de toute comparaison…

Il n'est pas la fleur de la courtoisie,

¤_enfin une vérité irréfutable !!!¤_

Pourtant je le garantis aussi doux qu'un agneau… »

« Mais je sais tout cela, que dit-il de notre mariage ? »

¤_Oula, Juliette, on a tout notre temps_ !!¤

« Oh, Notre-dame du bon dieu !

Êtes vous à ce point brûlante ?

Dorénavant, faites vos messages vous-même ! »

« Que dit Roméo ? »

« Avez-vous la permission d'aller à Confesse aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui »

« Eh bien, courez de ce pas à la cellule de frère Laurent

Un mari vous y attend pour faire de vous…sa femme ! »

_¤Oh, merde, je vais me marier avec Malfoy !!! ¤_

Juliette est en train de chercher la robe qu'elle va porter. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment Mal…Drago va encore me voir affublé !!!

S'il répète ça à Poudlard, ma réputation est fichue.

Bon, Harry, profite du calme pour réfléchir à la situation. Je suis un garçon, elle est une fille. Je suis beau, elle aussi…Non, je fais fausse route. Je dois chercher sur une plus grande échelle. Le lien entre Drago et moi, et Roméo et Juliette………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Ça y est, j'ai trouvé!!

Montague et Capulet se vouent une haine farouche, tout comme Serpentard et Gryffondor…tout comme Malfoy et Potter…

Bon c'est bien, j'ai trouvé le point commun, mais je ne vois pas trop ou ça nous mène.

Continuons.

Montague et Capulet se détestent, et tout ce que ça leurs rapportent, ce sont… des combats, des peines, des sanctions, des morts. Une fois encore ? Tout comme la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, sauf, que chez nous, il y a juste eu des blessés, pas de mort…pour le moment.

Est-ce pour ça que je suis là, pour me faire comprendre ce que l'on risque à laisser cette rivalité grandir ? Est-ce pour me faire comprendre que je peux faire quelque chose pour changer les choses…

Oouu, il fait froid ici. Juliette a dû sortir sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Ah non, nous venons juste de passer la porte. Bizarre, surtout la journée n'est pas froide, bien au contraire.

J'aurai peut-être dû vérifier comment Juliette s'était habillée, pas que je puisse changer son choix ni rien de ce genre, juste par ce parce que je veux me préparer au regard de Drago.

J'espère que cette robe me va bien…mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me moque de la manière dont me va cette robe, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

Tiens, nous voici devant une porte, voyons la suite. Juliette ouvre la porte, j'entends une voix…que je ne connais pas

« …aimer donc modérément : modéré est l'amour durable :

La précipitation n'atteint pas le but plutôt que la lenteur

Voici la dame… »

¤M... Drago ? T'es toujours l ?¤

° Bien sur, où veux-tu que je sois ? Harry on est sur le point de se marier ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? °

¤Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, par contre j'ai une petite idée sur pourquoi on est là...¤

° Qui est ? °

¤ On est là pour comprendre les conséquences que peuvent entraîner la rivalité entre nos deux maisons, pour y mettre un terme. ¤

° Bon tu la donnes ton idée ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer le mariage ! °

¤ Je viens juste de le faire ! ¤

°Il semblerait que nous ne puissions pas communiquer pour tout ! Au fait, pas mal la robe !…°

¤Merci…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mon dieu, pourquoi tu te rapproches ? Recule ! ¤

°C'est pas moi…Merlin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive voilà que j'embrasse Harry ! Non, Potter !! J'aime presque ça…Non !! Ce ne sont pas mes sentiments, ce sont ceux de Roméo…c'est doux…non…mes pensées ne sont plus cohérentes…Je m'abandonne…°

* * *

Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans ce corps, tout allait de mal en pis.

Il avait pensé en commençant l'aventure échapper au mal de vivre qui l'étouffait, puis, il avait rencontré Roméo. Ou plutôt, il avait « intégré» Roméo.

Au départ, il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de changement entre leurs deux vies. Le mal-être qu'il ressentait à Poudlard, ressemblait en tout point à celui qu'il avait retrouvé ici.

Puis il avait découvert que le jeune garçon souffrait d'un amour malheureux, mais surtout qu'il était plus amoureux de l'amour qu'amoureux réellement. Il avait vu Potter, dans le costume le plus ridicule qui soit. Puis il avait découvert quel malheur planait sur leurs têtes : Malfoy et Potter condamnés à mourir dans la peau de deux amoureux malchanceux. Pff … Comme si cela ne pouvait être pire, quelques heures auparavant ; il était à l'église en train de se marier avec Harry Potter en personne, chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, et maintenant…

Il regardait le corps sans vie de Mercutio.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il n'avait jamais vu de cadavre. C'était la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse tuer comme ça sans véritable raison. Qu'on se dispute soit, qu'on se batte passe encore, mais que l'on tue pour une innocente présence à un bal.

Il se sentait mal.

L'incompréhension, le chagrin, la tristesse, puis lentement la colère, la rage, un puissant sentiment de haine, une envie incontrôlable de vengeance. Tous ces sentiments montaient à l'intérieur de Roméo.

Drago pouvait les sentir, tout comme il comprenait les conséquences de ce funeste instant. Il essaya d'apaiser le jeune Roméo, de lui rappeler qui était Tybalt, qu'il était le cousin de sa jeune épouse, que le tuer ne pourrait qu'entraîner des malheurs plus grands, mais rien n'y fit. Il aperçut au loin, Tybalt qui revenait et il sut que s'était perdu…

« Tybalt, vivant ! Triomphant ! Et Mercutio tué!

L'âme de Mercutio n'a fait que peu de chemin au-dessus de nos têtes,

Elle attend que la tienne vienne lui tenir compagnie.

Il faut que toi ou moi, ou nous deux allions le rejoindre » s'écria Roméo des larmes de rage

Coulant sur son visage.

-« Misérable enfant, tu était son camarade ci bas :

C'est toi qui lui tiendra compagnie » répondit fièrement Tybalt.

Drago les vit sortir leurs épées du fourreau, et se mit à douter, Potter lui avait assuré que Roméo mourrait en buvant un poison, il avait l'air sincère. Lui aurait-il menti, pour se débarrasser de lui ? Lorsque cette pensée le traversa, la peur le saisit comprenant dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

Il était là, au beau milieu d'un combat attendant sans possibilité d'agir qu'un coup d'épée l'achève. Que ressentirait-il ? Il se mit à penser.. Et assista incapable d'agir, à la mise à mort de Tybalt.

Il fut prit de panique.

Que faire à présent ? Il sentait que Roméo était incapable de réagir, puis il se mit à courir.

Drago, lui, était sous le choc. En moins d'une heure, il avait vu deux hommes mourir devant ses yeux.

Des deux hommes mourir de la main de la haine elle-même. La haine des deux familles était si grande qu'elle détruisait tout sur son passage. Il se souvenait que pas plus tard que la veille les serviteurs des deux familles s'étaient affronté et avait mis une partie de la ville à sac. Tout cela n'était pas sans lui rappeler la rivalité qui régnait à l'école. Voudrait-il voir des élèves dans le même était que les deux hommes ? Froid ? Raide ? Mort ? Non pas qu'il aimait les abrutis qui étaient avec lui mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver plus que nécessaire devant un tel spectacle. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas avec la guerre, mais là il ne pouvait rien y faire, alors qu'a Poudlard, il pouvait. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'il fasse cesser tout cela. Empêcher que cela dégénèreIl ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'ils rentraient dans la cellule du frère Laurent.

* * *

Elles étaient déçues.

La discussion qu'elles avaient eue avec Marie ne leur avait rien appris car soit la femme avait menti et elle ne voulait rien lui dire, soit elle ne savait vraiment rien sur ce qui se passait réellement dans le manoir.

Marie avait dit qu'elle avait eu vent du poste par un ami, qui lui-même l'avait appris par un ami, qui lui-même…et ainsi de suite.

Elle connaissait toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur la demeure et son maître. Ce dernier étant, selon certain, une terrible bête, mais qu'ayant besoin de travailler, elle y était allée malgré tout et avait été embauchée. Et que dès lors, elle ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Elle avait un planning de choses à faire tout au long de la semaine. D'endroits où elle devait aller selon les jours et l'heure. Elle devait cuisiner tous les jours et laisser le repas dans la cuisine en partant. C'était dans cette même cuisine qu'elle trouvait et l'argent pour les courses, et l'argent de sa paye chaque lundi. Elle n'avait jamais vu son maître, mais tous deux vivaient dans une douce routine que l'arrivée de Belle avait troublée pour la première fois en quatre ans.

Elles étaient parvenues à quitter la cuisine, sans révéler quoique ce soit sur la bête, et après un instant d'hésitation, étaient retourné à la Bibliothèque.

Belle prit un livre intitulé « Sorts et contre sorts » de Vindicus Viridian qu'Hermione avait déjà, ce qui lui permit de penser à autre chose et de réfléchir sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Que venait-elle faire dans la vie de Belle ? Qu'avait-elle à apprendre de celle-ci ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que cela avait à voir avec les livres ? Devait-elle découvrir dans la bibliothèque quelque chose de précieux, d'important ? Elle tournait dans sa tête tous les évènements de la journée quand soudain la porte grinça. Avant même de tourner la tête, elle savait qui c'était : la Bête.

Belle se tourna lentement. Un peu effrayée, doutant. Avait-elle le doit de se trouver l ? Marie ne le pouvait pas mais elle ? Elle se leva et commença à bafouiller :

« Je…je suis…je suis désolée, je ne devrai pas être là, je vais vous laisser… »

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux rester, la pièce est assez grande pour qu'on ne se gêne pas. »

A ces mots Belle, retourna sur son fauteuil et se réinstalla confortablement. Mais elle ne parvenait pas réellement à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Son visage remonta invariablement vers la Bête qui s'était approchée de l'étagère et pour choisir un ouvrage. Comme elle le voyait hésiter entre « L'homme qui rit » et « le père Goriot » elle dit d'une petite voix.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé le père Goriot, si j'étais vous, je le prendrais…. »

La bête lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, puis suivit son conseil. Il s'installa ensuite prés d'elle, regarda son livre avant de dire d'un ton bourru :

« Tristan et Iseult ? Une bien belle histoire… »

_¤Tristan et Iseult ? Mais de quoi parle t-il ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lit ? S'interrogea Hermione. A sa grande surprise une voix lui répondit en échange.¤_

°Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, nous ne lisons jamais les mêmes livres qu'eux. °

¤Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu m'entendre ? Qui es-tu ? Comment le sais-tu ?¤

° Tu sembles bien intéressée par la personne que je suis. Tout d'abord, je sais que nous ne lisons pas la même chose que ceux dont nous partageons la tête car lorsque j'essaie de lire ce qui est écrit j'entends ce que lui lit et c'est à la fois complètement différent et très perturbant. J'ai d'ailleurs laissé tomber. °

¤Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais et pourquoi nous arrivons à communiquer. Je ne comprends pas… à moins que nous ne venions du même endroit... Est ce que tu viens de Poud..¤

° lard. De Poudlard ? Tout à fait°.

¤Je te connais ? Est-ce que tu es chez Gryffondor ? Non, je n'oublie jamais une voix, et la tienne m'est familière. Quel est ton nom ?¤

° Je pense que je vais te laisser le chercher. Ce sera plus intéressant. Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? °

¤Tu m'as reconnue ?¤

° Tu es exactement la même que lorsque nous avons quitté l'école. °

¤Comme c'est étrange, moi je ne te vois pas, je vois une bête, énorme…¤

° Et affreuse. C'est une fois de plus normal. Le corps dans lequel j'ai atterri, est sous l'effet d'un maléfice qui le condamne à vivre sous cette forme, étant dans sa tête lorsqu'on lui a lancé, je suis moi aussi sous l'effet du sortilège. C'est probablement pour ça que tu ne vois pas mon vrai moi.°

¤Serais-tu chez Serdaigle ? Une logique comme la tienne démontre une certaine intelligence qui est très appréciée dans cette maison.¤

° Il est vrai que le Choixpeau a failli m'y envoyer mais au dernier moment il a dit …une autre maison. Alors comme ça, tu n'a aucune idée des raisons qui t'ont amenée dans une telle histoire°.

¤ Eh bien jusqu'ici je n'en avais aucune, mais ton apparition change la donne. ¤

° Tu m'en vois flatté, et quelle est cette nouvelle donne ? °

¤Je ne sais pas encore très bien, mais il est sûr que nous ne nous trouvons pas ensemble par hasard¤

° Je suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi. Je sais que j'ai déjà reçu une leçon dans cette aventure mais je pense que je dois en apprendre une autre sinon je serai déjà reparti. Peut-être pourrons nous conjuguer nos efforts, qu'en penses-tu ? °

¤Je suis partante. Mais avant qu'as-tu appris ? Comment sais-tu que c'est une des raisons de ta présence ici ?¤

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione pouvait sentir que l'autre n'était pas à l'aise devant sa question, qu'il hésitait à répondre comme si cela était compromettant pour lui. Hermione ne voulant pas le presser, se concentra sur la belle et la bête, tentant de voir si la situation entre eux avait évolué. Elle les découvrit en train de converser, gentiment sur le réalisme des descriptions dans l'œuvre de Balzac.

Quelle étrange vision que celle de cette bête, capable des pires colères, comme le montraient les tableaux déchirés, discuter calmement de littérature.

° J'ai découvert que la méchanceté ne menait à rien et quand je me suis promis de changer, j'ai était parcouru par une sorte de bien-être infini, comme si j'étais déchargé d'un poids énorme °.

¤Tu es donc chez Serpentard ! Les Poufsouffles n'étant pas réputés pour leur méchanceté.¤

° Bien vu, mais c'est tout ce que je te laisserai deviner pour l'instant, il parait que tu es capable de faire un patronus ? C'est vrai ? Quelle forme a-t-il ? °

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi, de magie, d'enchantement mais surtout de métamorphose. Le jeune était intarissable. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, et auraient continué encore longtemps si leurs corps ne s'étaient pas séparés.

Commença alors une petite routine durant laquelle le matin Belle était avec Marie, elles discutaient, tout en travaillant, puis elles partageaient le déjeuner avant que Marie ne retourne s'occuper de sa famille, puis Belle allait à la bibliothèque et s'enivrait de lecture jusqu'à ce que la Bête la rejoigne. La, ils continuaient leur lecture dans un silence paisible, avant de discuter jusqu'à plus d'heure. Mais la bête avait remarqué que Belle, n'était tout à fait heureuse, même si elle semblait s'être bien accoutumée à sa nouvelle vie, aussi, par un après-midi ensoleillé, il lui demanda ce qui la tourmentait.

« Je suis inquiète pour mon père, et mes sœurs. Mon père a toujours eu une santé fragile, et c'est moi qui me suis toujours occupée de lui, mes sœurs étant gentilles, mais un peu dispersées. J'aimerais juste être sûre que tout va bien pour lui, surtout lui faire savoir que tout va bien pour moi » .

« Je crois que je peux d'aider, attends-moi. »

La bête quitta la pièce, laissant belle et Hermione en proie à une énorme interrogation : Où était partie la Bête, comment pourrait-elle l'aider ? Allait-il la libérer ? N'avait-elle pas fait une erreur en lui dévoilant ce qui la perturbait ? Les questions s'enchaînaient à un rythme insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que le retour de son compagnon la calme. Il tenait dans sa patte un petit miroir tout en or et il le tendit à la jeune fille en disant :

« Ceci est un miroir magique, pense très fort à ceux que vous désirez voir et ils apparaîtront devant vous. »

Belle pensa de toutes ses forces à sa famille, tandis qu'Hermione se concentrait sur Harry et Ron, dont elle n'avait cesse de se demander où ils avaient atterri.

Quand elles regardèrent le miroir, Belle vit son père, allongé dans son lit, le visage pâle, émacié, les yeux brillant de fièvre, Hermione, elle vit ses deux amis, l'un était vêtu d'une robe blanche de dentelle et se trouvait dans ce qui lui apparaissait être une chapelle, l'autre était allongé, à même le sol, endormi ou peut-être mort, elle ne pouvait savoir. Cette vision les effraya l'une comme l'autre, elles furent en prise avec une incroyable faiblesse, une faiblesse telle que Belle sentit que ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle se raccrocha instinctivement à la Bête, qui inquiète lui demandait :

« Que se passe-t-il douce Belle ? Cette vision te fait-elle si mal ? »

° Hermione qu'as-tu donc, je sens tes forces diminuer ?°

« Mon père... »

¤Ron…¤

« Il est au plus mal …. »

¤…va…¤

«...Il a besoin de moi… »

¤…mal…¤

«…et je ne suis pas l »

¤Et j'ai peur pour lui¤

« Je dois le rejoindre, s'il te plait la bête »

¤Je dois réussir à sortir d'ici, il faut que je trouve le pourquoi de ma présence…¤

« Belle, je ne peux te laisser partir… »

« Pourquoi, je te promets de revenir.. »

Tous pouvaient sentir le désarroi de la Bête, son incertitude, mais il finit par acquiescer.

« Soit, tu peux y aller, mais je veux ta promesse que tu reviendras dans huit jours, ou bien les conséquences pourraient être tragiques… »

Le visage et le cœur de Belle s'éclairèrent, elle serra la Bête dans ses bras ? lui promettant de revenir le jour dit.

La bête lui donna alors une bague, lui disant de la poser le soir même sur sa table de nuit et que le lendemain, elle serait chez elle, et de refaire, la même chose le soir où elle voudrait revenir…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Belle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle se leva en courant et partit dans la chambre de son père. Hermione , quant à elle, se sentait étrange, comme s'il y manquait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle comprit qu'elle avait pris plaisir aux discussions qu'elle avait eues avec le jeune Serpentard.

* * *

Tandis qu'il écoutait Neville lui dire qu'on était dimanche midi, Ron vérifiait discrètement qu'il était entier, et surtout qu'il était redevenu lui, ou plutôt humain.

Quand ce fut chose faite, il demanda si Harry et Hermione étaient revenus.

« Non, pas encore, pour l'instant nous somme un peu moins de la moitié à être de retour, alors tu étais o ? Que t'es t-il arrivé? »

« Je me suis retrouvé dans la peau d'un idiot appelé Hansel et … »

Luna l'interrompit

« Tu étais dans Hansel et Gretel ? »

Ron la regarda, interloqué.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Bien sur, c'est un conte moldu, ma mère adorait me raconter des histoires moldues quand j'étais petite. Elle disait que certains moldus étaient très forts pour imaginer des histoires qui ressemblaient beaucoup à notre vie réelle. »

« En quoi leur vie nous ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Eh bien par exemple la maison de sucrerie, qu'on peut retrouver dans les plumes en sucre ou Hansel qui se transforme en animal comme les sorciers animagus... ».

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris…alors où as-tu atterri toi ?

« Moi, je suis allée dans la peau de Dan Taylor !! »

Tout le monde la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et ce fut Parvati qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun, « Dan _qui_ ? »

« Dan TAYLOR !! C'est un homme merveilleux grâce à qui j'ai trouvé ma voie… »

« Ta voie ? »

« Oui, après Poudlard ! Dan avait le plus beau métier du monde, il vivait grâce à sa passion, quoi de mieux ? »

« Luna sais-tu que personne ne comprend de quoi tu parles ? Peut-être pourrais-tu être plus explicite ? C'est possible ? » S'écria Susan qui détestait rester dans l'incertitude.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit qui il était ? Comme tout le monde secouait la tête, elle continua, le visage empli de surprise, Dan était passionné par le monstre du Loch Ness, vous connaissez j'espère ? Bon il était donc passionné et il a décidé de tout faire pour démontrer son existence. C'est ça que je veux faire !! »

« Passer ta vie à prouver que le monstre du loch Ness existe ??? »

« Décidément vous ne comprenez rien à rien !!! Je vais partir à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus et prouver au monde entier qu'ils existent !!! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Ses yeux étaient brillant de joie anticipée tandis que ceux des autres étaient pleins de pitié…mais ils lui souhaitèrent néanmoins bonne chance dans sa quête.

Alors que Ron allait demander à Neville d'expliquer son aventure, il vit au loin, une tête rousse atterrir, suivit par une brune. Il se leva alors, et courut rejoindre sa sœur. Sur elle, se trouvait Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient tous deux endormis, le sourire aux lèvres. Une expression de dégoût apparut sur le visage des Gryffondors et des Serpentards qui eux aussi s'étaient précipités pour rejoindre leur ami. Sans perdre une seconde, chacun tira vers lui le membre de sa maison et attendit plus au moins calmement qu'ils se réveillent.

Toujours endormie, un murmure s'échappa des lèvres de Ginny « Blaise… ».

En entendant cela les Serpentards regardèrent Ron avec un sourire amusé…du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme murmure à son tour le nom de la jeune fille.

La même question courait dans la tête de tous, que s'était-il passé entre ces deux là lors de leur aventure ?

Voilà, c'est fini, alors ça vous a plus ? Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrez où est allé Neville, qui a une idée ? Moi, je sais moi...non, je peux pas vous le dire, je vais lui laisser ce plaisir. Ciao


	7. le début de la fin

disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire et les personnage sont à JKR, shakespear ou autre.

Merci à **Dreyd**,** Théalie**, **Onarluca** et** kitty-hp-16** pour leur review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je tiens aussi à m'excusé pour la mise en page, car elle n'est pas ce qu'elle devrai... mais j'arrive pas à faire mieux..

**chapitre 7** : le début de la fin...

« Viens douce nuit,

Nuit aimante au front sombre et

Donne moi mon Roméo

_¤Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord petite Juliette, que Draco vienne et_ _vit¤_

Et quand je mourrai,

Découpe le en petite étoile,

_¤Oulala, tu deviens un peu macabre là, tu devrais te calmer... ¤_

Il rendra si belle la face du ciel que le monde

Amoureux de la nuit ne se souciera plus du soleil.

J'ai acheté un domaine d'amour,

_¤j'avoue que sur ce point je ne suis pas pressé, on s'est rapproché avec Malfoy mais pas ce point...et bien que j'ai pris plaisir au baiser que nous avons partagé, je ne suis pas près à ... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ??? ¤_

Mais je ne la possède pas et Bien que je sois vendue,

Je ne suis pas prise _plus..._

Le jour est plus ennuyeux,

Comme la veille d'une fête pour l'enfant impatient,

Qui a des robes neuve et ne peut les porter (...) »

_¤Oh tais toi, tu m'énerves à jacasser comme ça ! Laisse moi penser ! Draco ou es-tu ? Et depuis quand je t'appelle Draco ???_)

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jeanne,

« Elle apporte des nouvelles ! S'écria Juliette

Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

En voyant le visage défait de la vielle femme, Harry su ce qui s'était passé. Tybalt n'était plus, tué de la main de Roméo. La panique envahit peu à peu Harry ... Est-ce que Roméo était blessé ? Et Draco ? Comment allait-il ? Oh Merlin faites qu'il aille bien, Faites que je ne me sois pas trompé. En s'apercevant, qu'il commençait à se comporter comme Juliette, Harry tenta de se calmer et à écouter le récit de la nourrice, il y aurait sûrement des informations...

« Tyblalt, n'est plus, et Roméo est banni

Roméo l'a tué, et il est banni. »

_J'ai raison_, pensa Harry, _la roue su destin s'est enclenché... Nous devons quitter ce monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Oh Draco, rejoins moi vite ! Il nous faut trouver la raison de notre présence..._

* * *

« Bannissement !

Soyez clément. Dites ' la mort !

L'exil est terrifiant, bien plus que la mort.

Ne dites pas bannissement »

_°Oh Tait-toi Roméo,_ s'écria Draco_, toujours sous le choc. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il souhaiter la mort !! Et dire que j'ai été comme lui ! Je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Je ne veux plus mourir Oh Harry, Qu'allons nous devenir ? °_

« L'affliction c'est éprise de toi,

Te voilà marié au malheur.

Tu es banni de la ville de Vérone,

Soit patient, le monde est vaste et grand » s'écria Frère Laurent.

« Il n'y a pas de monde hors des murs de Vérone,

Être banni d'ici, c'est l'être du monde,

Cet exil c'est la mort... »

Draco, écouta Roméo un instant, ressentant dans ses paroles un étrange écho. Il avait été comme lui, pendant longtemps il avait cru que le manoir était son endroit à lui. Il avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas de monde, pas d'autre réalité ou vérité en dehors de celle de son père. Il avait cru en ce dernier, cru qu'il savait tout. Puis un jour, son rêve avait explosé face à la réalité. Il l'avait vu sans les déformations de l'amour. Il avait compris quel cauchemar était la vision de son père, son héros, et il avait été brisé. Il comprenait les sentiments de Roméo, cette horreur de sois, de son nom, de ces actes et il était parti. Il avait voulu devenir un autre, voir par lui même ce qui l'entourait. Grâce à ça, il avait changé, même si personne ne l'avait compris.

Roméo devait le comprendre lui aussi, c'était son seul moyen d'avancer. Il entendit soudain, quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le silence se fit dans le pièce. Draco sentait la peur monté en lui :_ °_ _Et si on les avait trouvé ? Harry ? Tu ne m'aurais pas menti ? Je ne veux pas mourir... °_Un immense soulagement l'envahis en entendant la voix de la vielle femme.

« Où est le seigneur de ma dame ? »

« Viens Roméo »

Draco se retrouva face à la femme, en pleure.

« La mort est au bout de tout. » Dit la nourrice.

La peur saisit Roméo, puis Draco, _°Harry ? °_

« Parles tu de Juliette ?

Où est elle ? Comment va t elle ?

Que dit mon épouse de notre amour détruit ? » S'exclama Roméo.

« Elle ne dit rien, Monsieur,

Et ne fait que pleurer.

Elle crie 'Roméo !' puis retombe. »

« Comme si ce nom, lancé tel un mortel canon, l'assassinait.

Oh, instant maudit soit la main qui tua son cousin. »

Draco sentit le malheur tombé sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

« Je te croyais d'un caractère mieux trempé

Ta Juliette est vivante,

En cela tu es heureux.

Tybalt voulait te tuer, mais c'est toi qui l'as tué

En cela tu es heureux.

La loi te menaçait de mort, amical, elle t'exile.

En cela tu es heureux.

Les bénédictions pleuvent sur ta tête. »

Roméo, se reprit et regarda la nourrice qui lui parlait

« Un anneau qu'elle m'a dit de vous remettre. »

« Cela ranime mon bonheur. »

Le frère Laurent poussa alors, Roméo vers la porte.

« Va retrouver ton amour comme il fut décidé,

Monte à sa chambre et vas la consoler, vas.

Mais attention veille à l'heure du guet,

Où tu ne pourras plus gagné Mantoue.

Tu attendras qu'on proclame ton mariage

Qu'on réconcilie vos familles,

Que tu sois pardonné et rappelé,

Deux millions de fois plus heureux que tu ne te lamentais en partant.

Fait vite.

Sois partie avant le jour.

Reste à Mantoue »

« Merci. »

* * *

« Oh mon dieu."

La main de Roméo a versé le sang de Tybalt.

Oh coeur serpent, caché sous un visage de Fleur,

N'y a-il jamais eu si vil livre cacher sous reliure si belle ?

Tant de perfidie logée en un palais si merveilleux ?

Dirai-je du mal de celui qui est mon mari ?... »

Harry écoutait Juliette s'époumoné depuis des heures. Il soupira en pensant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle l'agaçait à se lamenter, mais il comprenait.

Il connaissait cette trahison, Petigrew avait trahis tous ses amis et sa vie à lui Harry, n'était que la conséquence de cette trahison. Malfoy aussi l'avait trahis. Il avait brisé la relation qu'ils avaient, il avait arrêté de le provoquer, il l'avait oublié. Et même là, il le continuait à trahir cet relation, il la trahissait, en arrêtant d'être Malfoy à ses yeux, en devenant peu à peu Draco, Draco, tout simplement.

Un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre, derrière le rideau se trouvait l'objet de leur tourmente. Lentement, Juliette s'avança vers son Roméo, et tandis qu'elle le pennais dans ses bras, un soulagement l'envahis.

_¤Draco t'es là ? Tu vas bien ? ¤_

_°Oui Harry, je n'ai rien... Qu'allons nous faire ? Je sens que la fin approche... comment sortir d'ici ?°_

Harry était dans les bras de celui qui avait été son ennemi, et s'y sentait bien, ils étaient dans une situation incroyable, une épée au dessus de la tête, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

_¤Je ne sais pas... Dumbledore avait dit que cela durerait 48 heure, nous devons nous en approché, peut-être auront nous de la chance. ¤_

_il sentit des lèvres parcourir son cou._

_¤Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ¤_

_°Je crois, que Roméo console sa Juliette... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse...°_

* * *

Elles n'étaient de rentrer que depuis deux jours et déjà, l'état du père de Belle était en amélioration. Le retour de sa fille avait été plus efficace que n'importe quel médicament.

Hermione, qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des soeurs, commençait à penser, en voyant celles de Belle qu'elle n'était pas si mal en fille unique. Elle comprenait ce que la jeune fille avait voulu dire en disant que ses soeur était un peu dispersé, elle comprenait son inquiétude. Marinette et Javotte étaient un mélange de Pavatti et Luna, distraite, commère, obsédé par la mode et les sorties avec en plus une dose d'égoïste et d'égocentrisme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas comment les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient sortir, s'amuser en sachant leur père alité et leur soeur envahis pas les travaux ménagers. En effet, depuis le premier matin, Belle n'avait pas eu une minute de repos. Elle s'était occupé de son père, avait cuisiné, lavé, frotté les moindres recoins de la maison. Hermione avait été choqué de voir la crasse et les toiles d'araignées qui avait élu domicile durant leur absence. A croire, de la maison n'avait reçut ne serait-ce qu'un coup de balais depuis leur départ.

Les activités de Belle rendaient la vie d'Hermione ennuyante, monotone. Elle retournait à une vie d'observatrice ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Par la présence du Serpentard, elle s'était habituée à avoir une vie intellectuelle parallèle à celle de Belle et cette vie lui manquait. Le Serpentard lui manquait. Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé que l'amitié était une chose facile. Avant Poudlhard, sa facilité à assimiler les données, à comprendre les problèmes, son intérêt très tôt pour la lecture l'avait tenu éloignée des autres, et quand des choses étranges avaient commencées à se produire en sa présence, cela avait empiré.

En fait, avant de rencontrer Harry et Ron, elle n'avait pas eu de véritables amis. Ensuite, par leur intermédiaire, elle avait appris à apprécier et à être apprécier de Ginny, de Seammus, de Neville, et d'une certaine manière même de Luna. Mais avec le Serpentard, elle avait l'impression, qu'il cherchait à la connaître parce qu'elle était elle Hermione Granger, et pas l'ami d'Harry où le cerveaux sur patte comme certain l'appelait. Et cette sensation était étrange, nouvelle et le plus drôle c'est qu'elle aussi s'intéressait à celui qu'elle continuait à appeler le Serpentard.

Ce dernier ne lui avait toujours pas révélé qui il était et elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître cette voix pourtant familière.

Au fil des jours, elle avait appris à le connaître et durant leur séparation, elle avait revécut leur rencontre, leurs discussions, et elle avait pris conscience d'une chose : il ne correspondait en rien à l'image du Serpentard.

Ces derniers étaient réputés pour leur ruse, leurs façon de se croire supérieur aux autres, et surtout à ceux qui comme elle venait de famille Moldu, leur méchanceté, et leur hypocrisie. Rien de bien attirant me direz vous, mais lui était différent, ou du moins, il semblait différent.

En repensant à leur première conversation, elle s'était souvenu de ce qu'elle avait perçut dans sa voix : il y avait tout d'abord de la joie avec une pointe d'excitation, comme si il était heureux de sa présence, heureux de partager cette aventure avec elle. Mais il y avait aussi une certaine gêne, ou plutôt une retenu teinté d'appréhension. Comme si il avait peur qu'elle le reconnaisse et peut-être qu'elle le rejette.

Mais pourquoi l'aurait elle rejeté ? Parce qu'il était Serpentard ? Elle avait toujours eu du mal à croire qu'il était tous le reflet de leur maison. Les Poufsoufle ne sont pas tous 'bon et gentil' Erni Macmillan est imbuvable, rien que de pensé elle avait des frisson de dégoût, et Harry avait lui aussi failli finir chez Serpentard, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant. Ce qui montrait bien que chacun avait différente facette et pouvait choisir laquelle montrer.

Elle repensa à ce que son Serpentard lui avait dit, comme quoi il avait déjà reçu une leçon, qu'il avait compris certaines choses et qu'il avait changé sur certain point. Peut être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, peut-être l 'avait elle connu différent. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se moquait de ce qu'il avait été, elle ne pensait qu'à celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître, et cette personne là lui manquait.

La semaine octroyée par la bête s'étirait en longueur et Hermione avait hâtes de retourner au manoir et de revoir son nouvel ami, de rentrer au château pour s'assurer que Ron ailles bien et que Harry... elle pouffa en le revoyant vêtu de sa robe blanche et se demanda ce qu'il faisait habillé de la sorte.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, doucement et Hermione se surpris à les compter, puis lorsque le dernier jour arriva elle compta les heures.

Dans six heure on ira se coucher, dans quatre heures on sera sur le chemin du retour, plus qu'une heure...

BELLE MAIS QU' EST CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU AS OUBLIER LA BAGUE !!! RELEVES TOI ET VAS CHERCHER LA BAGUE ! Mais Belle comme toujours ne l'entendis pas et s'endormis sans penser à la bague.

Après avoir vainement lutter, Hermione sentit le sommeil l'emporté à son tour...

Le lendemain, rien n'avait changé. Elles étaient toujours dans la petite maison, et Belle comme tout les matin c'était levé la première pour préparé le petit déjeuné, le reste de la journée de déroula sans comme la semaine passé, entre la cuisine, le ménage et les partie de cartes avec le convalescent. La seul différence était qu'Hermione hurlait en vain dans le tête de Belle pour lui rappelé la promesse faites à la bête. Le soir venu, Belle se coucha et fit un rêve étrange, elle rêva de la Bête, elle rêva de lui allongée sur le sol, mourante. A cette image, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

« Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai failli à ma promesse, la Bête, qui a été si bonne avec moi, je l'ai oublié » dans sa tête résonnèrent les dernières paroles de la Bête ' _Soit, tu peux y aller, mais je veux ta promesse que tu reviendraS dans huit jours, ou bien les conséquences pourraient être tragique.' _Ces paroles, plus le souvenir de son rêve la firent frissonné, elle ne méritait pas la confiance que la Bête, lui avait donné. Elle se leva d'un bond, et courut chercher la bague, qu'elle pausa à sa place sur la table de nuit. Puis s'endormis.

Hermione, qui avait partagé le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar de Belle, ne réussit pas à s'endormir. La vision de la Bête, agonisante la terrorisait : son ami partageait il toujours le corps de la Bête ? Était-il lui aussi en danger ? Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était attachée au jeune homme, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre sans savoir qui il était. Et s'il disparaissait complètement, et si...et si il mourrait ? Elle ne le supporterai pas...non...Dumbledore ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire...Il ne laisserait pas ses élèves mourir de cette façon, c'était inconcevable. Elle s'efforça de se calmer, de se concentrer sur autre chose que la Bête mourante, pour essayer de glisser vers la sommeil.

En se réveillant le lendemain, elle était de retour au manoir. Comme d'habitude, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour retrouver Marie. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autre, mais l'esprit des deux jeunes filles étaient fixés sur la Bête qu'elles allaient revoir l'après-midi. Le temps passa avec une lenteur incroyable, et quand enfin deux heures sonnèrent à l'horloges elles se précipitèrent dans la bibliothèque. La bête n'était pas là. Elles attendirent un instant, anxieuses, puis un flash les traversa, la bête dans le rêve était dans le jardin. Sans perdre un instant, elles s'élancèrent vers la porte. Sans s'arrêter, elles traversèrent couloirs et salles, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de la roserais. Elles s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, jetèrent un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche et s'avancèrent à petit pas dans le chemin. Elles cherchaient partout, essayant de trouvé un signe de la présence de l'autre, et au détour d'un chemin ils apparurent, à même le sol, les yeux clos, immobiles.

« La bête !! Réponds moi, s'il te plait »

Tu es là ? Répondis-moi s'il te plait

Le silence leur répondit. Éclatant en sanglots, Belle se précipita vers Bête.

« Bête, Bête, s'il te plat, ne meures pas, ne me laisse pas seul... réponds »

Hermione, elle se savait que dire, elle regardait la bête son ami sans vie, elle n'avait pas les larmes de Belle pour pleurer cette personne qu'elle avait appris à aimé, oui, à aimé.

« Tu... n'as... respecté... ta promesse... tu n'es pas... revenu...je meure... de chagrin... »

Le murmure de la Bête l'éleva dans l'air porteur pour les deux jeunes filles d'un espoir merveilleux

°Hermione ? Je vais bien...un peu groggy...tu m'as manqué...°

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, je t'aime trop pour supporter ta perte... »

¤Merci Merlin tu es vivant ! j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu j'étais... ¤ elle ne termina jamais ça phrase, car devant elle la Bête s'était transformé. Il était devenu humain. Il était devenu...toi...

Et à cette instant, elle sentit son esprit s'embrumé, puis quitter le corps de Belle, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, elle rejoignait le monde des rêves.

* * *

_Clic-clac, clic-clac_.

Ron ne comprenait pas.

_Clic-clac, clic-clac_.

Ginny ne se réveillait pas, _Clic-clac, Clic-clac_ pas plus que le Serpentard. _Clic-clac, clic-clac_. Ils semblaient tout deux heureux dans le monde du rêve.

_Clic-clac, clic-clac_.

Et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils semblaient se chercher à l'intérieur de leur rêve, leurs corps s'approchaient l'un de l'autre, malgré les efforts de chacun pour les en empêcher.

« Mais pourquoi ne se réveille t elle pas ? Ça fait au moins une heure qu'elle et comme ça !! C'est pas normale ! »

Il finit pas se lever.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, c'est pas normal... »

« Reste là, ça sert à rien. »

Ron se tourna vers Neville le regard interrogateur.

« Tout d'abord, ça ne fait pas une heure, mais dix minutes, et je te ferais remarqué que toi tu as mis une demi heure pour émergé, et ton sommeil n'était pas aussi paisible que ces deux là, et surtout parce que personne ne t'entends. Il reste environ deux heure avant la fin du...jeux ? Et ce n'est que là que là que les professeurs arriveront. Imagine toi que Marrietta Edgecombe est dans ses rêves depuis plus deux heures !! »

A ces mots Ron se laissa tomber, repris la tête de Ginny sur ses genoux, et après un moment de silence dit.

« Dis moi Neville, dis moi o tu as atterri... »

A ces mots, le jeune homme sourit.

« Je suis devenu Z »

« Z ? C'est qui Z ? »

« Z, c'est quelqu'un qui réussit à sortir de sa condition, quelqu'un qui est passé par dessus les préjugées. »

Devant le regard curieux de ceux qui l'entouraient, il poursuivit.

« Je dois prévenir que Z n'est pas humain...c'est une fourmi » Il chuchota le dernier mot, ne sachant quelle réaction il allait obtenir, et celle si ne se fit pas attendre, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne veux voir personne se moquer de Z !! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix sèche et imposante qui calma ses camarades en une seconde.

Ils le regardaient à présent étonné, voire choqué : Neville n'avait jamais parler à qui que se soit sur ce ton. Il arrivait à peine à se défendre lui-même et, là, il montait sur ses grands chevaux pour une... fourmi ? Celle-ci devait être spéciale.

« Désolé, Neville »

Tous se tournèrent vers Parkinson, car c'était elle qui avait parlé.

Ron se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas. Où s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans un univers parallèle. Ça expliquerai tout : Neville autoritaire, Parkinson gentille avec un Griffondor, Ginny et Zabini...

« C'est rien. » Lui répondit le jeune homme de sa voix habituelle. « Je disais donc que Z était une fourmi, une fourmi malheureuse dans un monde fermé à toute liberté, où chacun a une tache et une seule, une fourmi que tout le monde considérait comme inutile, sans intérêt, maladroite enfin vous voyez le genre, et cette petite fourmi, qui semblait bien mal partie, a réussi devenir quelqu'un, elle est devenu le roi de la fourmilière, a survécu à des aventures incroyables, elle a même vaincu le général Mandibul. Et grâce à lui j'ai compris que j'étais quelqu'un et j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte...Tiens Ginny se réveille »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner. Elle humidifia ses lèvres, avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis voyant Zabini toujours endormi, se leva d'un bond, et en trois pas hésitant elle le rejoignit. Tout cela sous le regard éberlué des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Sans leur accorder la moindre attention elle pris la main du jeune homme et commença à lui parler d'une voix inaudible pour les autres.

Toujours sous le choque, les personnes dans la grande salle assistèrent à l'incroyable réveil de jeune homme. A peine leurs mains s'étaient-elles jointes que son corps commença à réagir. Dès ses premières paroles, ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir, et ses lèvres à se fendre d'un doux sourire jamais vu sur un Serpentard.

Avant que Ron ait pu dire un mot, elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Blaise en prenant soin de poser leurs mains réunies contre sa joue. L'autre main de jeune homme se souleva, comme si une volonté propre la guidait, et commença à caresser les cheveux de la rousse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Ron qui sortait enfin de sa stupeur. Mais personne ne lui répondit car un bruit de chute se fit entendre.

D'un même mouvement, tous les visages se tournèrent dans la même direction.

« Oh, Par Merlin pas eux aussi !! »

Cette phrase raisonna sans que personne ne sache si c'était une voix intérieure ou extérieure qui avait parlé.

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini, snif, snif...et c'était probablement l'avant dernier.

J'esserai de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour poster le prochain. Merci à tous et à bientôt


	8. Quand la mort approche

Disclaimers : JKR est un auteur. Elle possède Harry Potter et son univers. Je suis un auteur, donc, ils m'appartiennent aussi ! Comment ? ça ne marche pas comme ça ? Bon et bien tant pis ...

Bonjour à tous, et oui, j'avais dit que j'essaierais de poster la suite plus vite et en fait, pas du tout, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois dire pour ma défense que ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais dis à la fin du chapitre précédant, ce n'est pas le dernier, mais l'avant dernier, enfin logiquement...

Merci à **onarluca**, **lily**, **bins**, **namasta** et **Procne Aesoris** pour vos messages, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vousplait. Je dois vous avouer que cette histoire est celle qui me tient le plus à coeur, c'est la première que j'ai commencée, alors elle a pour moi une place particulière, ça ma fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle arrive à sa fin... Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand la mort approche... 

Harry venait juste de s'éveiller. A ses côtés, dormant paisiblement, était allongé Drago Malfoy. Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du garçon, avant de sentir son esprit être à son tour réveillé par un flot de question.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, n'était-il pas blotti dans les bras de Drago, et ce après une folle nuit d'amour ? Ne venait-il pas de vivre sa première fois avec celui qui était son ennemi ? Et qui plus est un homme ? Harry ne savait plus où il en était, qui il était. Selon Dumbledore toute cette aventure était sensée leur apporter des réponses, leur faire découvrir des choses importantes sur eux même, et non pas bouleverser toute leur existence !

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la questions qui sur l'instant lui semblait primordiale : qui était Drago Malfoy pour lui ? Il l'avait appelé son ennemi un peu plus tôt, mais l'était il toujours ? Il n'était pas assez obtus pour se voiler la face au point que répondre que oui. Il était parfaitement conscient que leur relation n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été. Et si il lui en avait voulu auparavant de changer tout ça, à présent, il s'y était fait.

Mais s'il n'était plus son ennemis, était il pour autant devenu son ami? Dure à dire, serait il capable de partager avec Drago le même genre de camaraderie que celle qu'il partageait avec Ron ou Seamus ? Instinctivement, il sentait bien que non. Surtout pas après ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille au soir. Était-il son amant, alors ? D'une certaine manière, oui il l'était. Ils avaient partagé, par l'intermédiaire de Roméo et Juliette, un instant inoubliable, l'un de ces instants qui font que l'on sait, avec certitude, que oui, la vie est belle, que oui, elle mérite d'être vécu.

Il connaissait intimement le corps qui se trouvait à ses côtés, mais étaient-ils amants pour autant ? A ses yeux le mot 'amant' était lié à un sentiment, à un lien qui unissait deux personnes. Ce genre de chose n'existait pas entre Drago et lui, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Un doute le saisit, et si ce lien existait réellement ? L'idée en elle même ne le choquait pas plus que ça, pas plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait, non ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout c'était la réaction des autres, de Ron, d'Hermione... de Drago lui-même ? Il se tourna vers le blond qui était toujours profondément endormi, loin du tourment auquel Harry était confronté.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de réveiller le beau blond pour qu'ils puissent en parler tout les deux, pour qu'ils puissent tenter de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'ils étaient venus faire au beau milieu de ce drame, qu'ils puissent essayer de s'en sortir vivant.

Il savait tout ça, mais il ne le réveilla pas.

Il n'était pas capablede se retrouver face à lui, à ses yeux probablement moqueurs. Au lieu de ça, il resta là, immobile, à profiter et de la magnifique vue que lui offrait le blond, et de la paix de l'instant. Le calme était une chose qui lui avait toujours été nécessaire, et qui depuis son arrivée dans la vie de Juliette lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Il refusa de penser plus longuement à tout ça, et laissa ses pensées vagabondées vers ses amis, dont il se plaisait à imaginer les aventures. Il laissa son esprit vogué au gré de ses idées jusqu'à ce que sa bulle de sérénité ne vienne être parasité par le réveil de Juliette. Il la sentit s'éveiller doucement, elle le fit se serrer un peu plus contre Drago. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celle de son mari tandis que celle d'Harry prenait possession de celle du Serpentard.

Il ne chercha pas à rejeter ce qui arrivait. Il se laissa faire, découvrant un réveil des plus agréable. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, sans parler. La séance de câlins se poursuivit, sans qu'aucun des deux n'émettent le moindre commentaire, comme si pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils étaient à court de mot.

Puis, Harry sentit le corps de Drago se dégager du sien, tandis que Roméo commençait à s'habiller. La voix de Juliette s'éleva dans la chambre.

« Veux-tu partir ? Ce n'est pas le jour.

C'était le rossignol, non l'alouette,

Qui perçait le tympan craintif de ton oreille... »

Harry, pour la première fois de la matinée, voulu parler, mais il ne savait que dire. Que pouvait-on dire à un homme avec qui ont venait de passer la nuit ? Un homme qui peut-être serait mort sous peu, un homme dont sa propre vie dépendait peut-être ?

Il ne trouva rien et se contenta de le regarder, de faire passer par ses yeux tous les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

«... Les flambeaux de la nuit se sont consumés,

Et l'aube joyeuse, touche du bout du pied,

Le sommet brumeux des collines.

Je dois partir et vivre ou rester et mourir. »

En entendant Roméo prononcer cette dernière phrase, Harry ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur, un sentiment de déjà vu. Le jeune homme le disait si simplement, comme si il s'était déjà fait à cette idée, comme si cette vérité n'était pas horrible. Comme si il ne venait pas de dire qu'il devait choisir entre le bonheur fugace d'être avec son aimée et le malheur d'en vivre éloigné peut-être à jamais.

Il repensa alors à une autre vérité.

' _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_'.

Lui n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter cette idée, à ses yeux, c'était choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Oh, il savait bien sur que dans un cas le monde en générale s'en porterait beaucoup mieux ! Mais lui que ressentirait-il ? Il deviendrait soit un corps mort, soit le meurtrier de l'un des plus grands mages noirs, un homme que tout le monde en viendra inévitablement à craindre, peut-être même deviendrait-il la nouvelle cible à abattre...

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il voir au delà de son rôle de soi-disant héros national ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre à quel point tout cela le terrifiait ? Combien parfois il souhaitait que tout s'arrête, que la vie elle même s'arrête ? Il se sentait si mal... il lui fallait penser à autre chose... se concentrer sur l'instant présent... sur Roméo qui parlait à nouveau

« Que l'on me prenne et me fasse mourir !

Je le veux si tu le veux toi-même..."

¤_Oh par merlin, qu'il est heureux quand il parle ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'être moi aussi ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais été ?_ ¤

° _Harry ? Reprends toi ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser allez comme ça !°_

¤ _Drago ? Tu... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'as-tu entendu ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu entendais ? Tu aurais dû... ¤_

_° Oui, je sais. Mais n'oublies pas, je suis un Serpentard ! Laissez traîner mes oreilles, fait non seulement partie de mes attributions, mais aussi de mes devoirs ! °_

A ces mots, Harry sourit.

_° Bon parlons plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Arrête ! Reviens sur terre ! Si j'ai bien compris tu dois tuer Voldemort, c'est ça ?°_

_¤ Tu es bien la dernière personne qui aurait dû prononcer son nom, ça ne te fait pas peur ? ¤_

_° Harry, je ne suis pas forcement celui que tu crois que je suis, et oui, bien sur que je dis son nom ! Il ne me fait pas peur, ce n'est qu'un vieux psychopathe, qui mourra un jour et qui, si il a ce qu'il mérite, le ferra dans d'atroce souffrance ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, et je refuse qu'on se sépare lorsque tu es dans cet état, je te veux combatif ! Tu es Harry Potter, tu n'es pas sensé baisser les bras dans un stupide jeu que l'autre vieux fou à cru organiser ! Tu as supporté pire que ça que diable !°_

Drago était bien la dernière personne chez qui il aurait pensé trouver un jour du réconfort. Mais en le regardant, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à tout lui révéler.

_¤ Oui ¤_ c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Dumbledore, et c'était comme un poids qui s'ôtait de ses épaules.

_° Harry, écoutes moi. Écoutes moi bien parce que je ne le dirai qu'une fois : tu ne dois pas choisir entre la peste et la choléra comme tu dis, ton choix est tout autre. Vivre ou mourir. Car pour moi, si c'est toi qui es destiné à tuer Voldemort, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir °_

Devant l'air curieux qu'affichait Harry, Drago poursuivit.

_° Réponds simplement à cette question : depuis ta naissance, a-t-il réussi à te battre une seule fois ?°_ Puis, comme Harry restait silencieux, il poursuivit, _° Non, c'est toi et toi seul qui l'a tenu en échec ! Ce n'est ni Dumbledore, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est toi et je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à ça ! Et tu crois vraiment que tout le monde ne voit en toi que ton image du héros ? Tu le crois vraiment ? Ça me fais mal au ventre de dire ça mais que fais-tu de Granger ? de Weasley ? Et de tout les autres qui n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que tu parles ? C'est une chance énorme que de les avoir, alors arrête de les ignorer..._

" Madame !"

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la nourrice. Ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient, que le temps leur était compté. Ils se regardèrent, éberluer devant la rapidité avec laquelle les évènements s'enchaînaient.

"Jeanne !"

"Madame votre mère vient vous trouver dans la chambre

Il fait jour, soyez bien prudent, méfiez vous !."

Juliette partit verrouiller la porte, puis dit,

"Eh bien fenêtre

Laisse entrer le jour et sortir ma vie.,"

Sans voix, Harry regarda Drago descendre par l'échelle. Il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigné.

Oh, Dieu, j'ai l'âme prompte à prévoir le pire...

Il me semble maintenant, que tu es si bas,

Que tu es comme dans une tombe.

Ou bien mes yeux me trompe ou bien tu es très pale.

Les pensées de Juliette raisonnèrent étrangement en Harry. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il partageait le corps de la jeune fille, leurs sentiments étaient en accord... et cela le terrifia.

Avant qu'il ne pu y penser de manière plus approfondit, la voix de sa mère s'éleva de derrière la porte.

"Eh bien, ma fille ! Êtes vous levée ?"

Se détournant de sa contemplation, elle partit ouvrir la porte.

Harry regarde la femme entrée dans la chambre d'un pas décidé.

"Et bien Juliette, comment vas-tu ?"

"Je me sens mal madame".

"Tu pleures, donc toujours la mort de ton cousin ?

Veux-tu désagréger sa tombe de tes larmes ?

Le pourrai-tu qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Finis-en donc. Un chagrin raisonnable est signe de beaucoup d'amour,

Mais beaucoup de chagrin est signe de peu de sens."

_¤Par merlin ! pensa immédiatement Harry, quel étrange femme ! Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Tybalt n'est pas encore froid et voilà qu'elle voudrai presque la voir danser sur sa tombe ! Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Il devait admettre que c'était très loin de ce qu'il avait toujours cru être le rôle d'une mère. Il remercia le ciel de ne pas être venu ici juste après la mort de Sirius.... Sirius... il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir sa mort. A ses yeux, elle restait inconcevable. Il se demanda comment réagirait cette femme au coeur si sec, si elle savait qu'il lui arrivait toujours de pleurer la mort de son parrain bien que cela fasse presque deux ans. Il sentit comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Sirius, une sensation de manque monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, il se focalisa sur la conversation qui se tenait entre la mère et la fille et oublia pour un temps sa douleur. ¤_

Parce qu'il vit, l'assassin, le traître !

Oui madame, hors d'atteinte de mes mains.

Oh, je voudrais que nul autre que moi...

Ne venge mon cousin.

Ne crains rien ; nous aurons notre vengeance.

Sans écouter la suite, Harry pouffa. Il s'étonna lui même car ce n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait souvent, mais la réponse de Lady Capulet était si... à côté de la plaque ! Il rie franchement, en se rendant compte de combien Juliette jouait bien avec les mots, parlant de manière ambiguë pour quiconque étant au courant. Il se fit la remarque que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri, il était même sur que si il avait eu des yeux, il aurait pleuré de rire... Il riait...il riait...incapable de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase coupe tout.

"Le comte Paris, dans notre église Saint-Pierre,

Fera allégrement de toi, sa jeune épouse."

* * *

Ron la regardait, bouche ouverte. Hermione voyait ses yeux se diriger alternativement d'elle à son Serpentard. Oui, _son_ Serpentard. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dire une chose pareil, mais les faits étaient là, elle ne pouvait le nier. 

"Hermione, dis-moi que c'est un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar. Tu ne peux pas..."

"Si."

Ron secoua la tête, comme si il voulait s'éclaircir les idées.

"Résumons, tu es bien là, devant moi tenant Crabbe.."

"Vincent."

Elle vit Ron déglutir avec difficulté, avant de reprendre, une expression de dégoût se lisant sur son visage.

"Soit, Vincent, par la main et essayant de me faire croire que tu as eu une sortes de révélation à son sujet ? Qu'il n'est plus un gros balourd attardé ? Le mec sans cervelle qui suit Malfoy comme un petit chien ? Qui..."

"RONALD WEASLEY retires ça tout de suite ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, alors s'il te plaît donne lui une chance... pour moi..."

En entendant ces mots, la colère de Ron explosa. _Comment pouvait-elle crois ce qu'elle disait ? Si même Hermione perdait la tête, où allait le monde ?_

"Hermione, toi non plus tu ne le connais pas ! Vous avez passé...quoi ? Peut-être une vingtaine d'heure ensemble ? Et encore ! Tu ne le connais pas, il a du te manipuler, pour que tu le crois ! Par merlin c'est un Serpentard, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !"

Hermione le regarda, tentant de rester calme. Elle sentit Vincent lui serrez doucement la main en signe d'encouragement et se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. En voyant son regard, elle su ce qu'elle devait dire.

"Ron, tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais de ce que je dis. Dans notre monde cela a peut-être duré une vingtaine d'heure, mais pour nous ça à durer plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps, des semaines. Des semaines pendant lesquelles nous avons parlé, nous avons appris à nous connaître au delà de cette stupide rivalité Gryffondors/Serpentards, nous avons pu découvrir qui se nous étions réellement. J'ai peu à peu appris à lui faire confiance. Nous sommes devenu ami. Et lorsque j'ai cru le perdre, j'ai compris qu'il y avait entre nous autre chose que de l'amitié. Elle fit une pause. Je l'aime."

"HERMIONE, NON !! Pas toi aussi !"

Trouvant là une occasion rêvée pour changer de sujet, elle sauta dessus.

"Moi aussi ?"

"Ginny est là bas, avec ... Zabini !"

Hermione le regarda, confuse.

"Zabini ?"

"Blaise Zabini et depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ils ne se lâchent pas d'une semelle. On dirait qu'ils ont eux aussi eu une 'révélation'... enfin je suppose car ils n'ont pas encore ouvert la bouche. Ils restent là, allongé tout les deux sans rien dire..."

"Et toi, qu'as-tu fais ? Puis elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était revenue, mais qu'elle avait du retenir à cause de l'interrogatoire qu'elle venait de subir. Et Harry ? Il est là ?"

"Non, pas encore."

Ensuite, tout le monde recommença à raconter sa petite histoire. Luna et son Loch Ness, Lavender et Marie Curie grâce à qui elle avait découvert l'importance de la science, Pansy raconta elle aussi son aventure. Elle avait été dans la peau d'un jeune homme maladroit, un peut benêt, que tout le monde sous-estimait et avait fait de grande chose. Un jeune homme qui lui avait fait comprendre le mal qu'elle faisait à se moquer des maladroits et des malchanceux, et comment le simple fait de croire en quelqu'un pouvait changer toute une vie. Mais ce fut lorsque Ron parla d'Ancel et Gretel, qu'Hermione compris enfin où elle était tombée et pourquoi cela lui avait semblé familier.

"Bon sang mais c'est bien sur !!" Tout le monde sursauta en l'entendant jurer, car c'était, il faut bien l'avouer, une chose inhabituelle. "La Belle et la Bête ! Je savais bien que je connaissais l'histoire."

* * *

Harry regardait Juliette et sa mère préparer les soi-disant vêtements du mariage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en était arrivé là. Il repassa dans sa tête la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec le prêtre. Et surtout, le petit discours de celui-ci, ce discours qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos. 

« Écoute donc ! Rentre à la maison, sois joyeuse,

Accepte d'épouser Paris, Est-ce demain mercredi ?

Éloigne la nourrice de ta chambre,

Prend cette fiole, et une fois au lit,

Bois la liqueur qui y est distillée

Et qui va aussitôt, dans tes veines, répandre

Un fluide engourdissant et froid. Son mouvement

Naturel suspendu, ton pouls s'arrêtera.

Ni souffle ni chaleur n'attesterons que tu vis.

Les roses de tes lèvres, et de tes joues,

Deviendront cendre livide, et les volets de tes yeux

S'abaisseront comme si la mort les fermait

Au soleil de la vie. Chaque partie du corps,

Privée de sa souplesse, se fera

Raide, dure et glacée comme la mort.

Sous cet aspect d'emprunt de cadavre sec

Tu resteras quarante-deux heures de suite

Pour t'éveiller enfin comme d'un doux sommeil.

Mais quand viendra le fiancé au matin

Te tirer de ton lit, il te trouve morte

Et, comme il est d'usage dans notre vile,

Dans ta plus belle robe, a découvert,

On te transportera dans l'antique caveau

Où les Capulets reposent... Pendant ce temps,

Bien avant que tu te réveilles, Roméo,

Apprendra par mes lettres notre plan,

Il viendra jusqu'ici. Et lui et moi

Épieront ton réveil ; et la même nuit, Roméo

T'emporteras loin d'ici à Mantoue. »

Harry avait retenu chaque phrase, chaque mot prononcé par le frère. Ils étaient comme gravés dans sa mémoire et s'y répétait, inlassablement comme un écho sans fin. Il devait bien admettre que c'était un plan parfait. Un bon moyen d'échappé au mariage sans amour auquel les parents de Juliette l'envoyaient, le tout en réunissant les deux amoureux. Oui, c'était un plan parfait, si un problème de communication ne venait pas tout gâcher. Pourquoi la lettre n'arrivait elle pas à temps ? Pourquoi ces deux être si amoureux étaient-ils destinés à mourir de leur amour ? Pourquoi avait-il atterrit là ? Était-ce ça qu'il devait comprendre ? Que quoiqu'il fasse l'amour ne serait jamais pour lui ? Qu'il était dessiné au malheur tout comme eux ? Il avait tant de fois refusé d'y croire... mais il avait l'impression qu'il en était ainsi. Peut-être la prophétie n'existait-elle que pour donner de l'espoir au monde, mais que pour lui les dés étaient jetés, que sa vie était déjà tracée ? Qu'il était dessiné à mourir ? Ses funestes pensées furent interrompu par la sortie de la mère. Dans quelque instant, il serait à un point de non retour... Oh Drago ? Qu'allons nous faire ? Il avais peur. Oui, lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, tant de fois vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, avait peur. Il était dans une position où il n'était pas maître de ses actes. Il entendit la jeune fille se mettre à parler et pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il partageait sa vie, il partagea aussi ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses angoisses, il aurait voulu a serré dans ses bras, la réconforter.

Je sens un vague frisson de peur s'épandre

Dans mes veines et glacer presque

La chaleur de ma vie... Je vais les rappeler

Pour qu'elle ma rassurent, Ma nourrice !...

Que ferait-elle ici ? Cette scène lugubre,

Je dois la jouer seule... Le flacon !

¤_Non Juliette ! rassures-toi, tu n'es pas seul, je suis avec toi sois forte..._ ¤

Oh si cette mixture, n'agissait pas ?

Serais-je alors mariée, demain matin ?

Non, non ! Ceci l'empêcherait.

¤_Merlin ! qu'il est étrange de pensée que sa plus grande peur est d'être marier demain alors que son malheur sera bien plus grand... Que pourraient-ils leur arrivé de pire que la mort ? Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se mit à penser à Drago, à espérer que quelque soit ce qui lui arrive à lui, le jeune homme soit sain et sauf. Il fallait que lui au moins s'en sorte...Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, Juliette avait porté la fiole à ses lèvres et il sentit, son corps, s'engourdir, s'engourdir, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience...Drago.. ¤._

* * *

Drago et Roméo étaient dans une rue sombre de Mantoue. Le premier laissait son esprit ressassé tout ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait refusé de penser à la nuit dernière jusqu'ici, il ne savait que penser. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Tant d'événement avait eu lieu qu'il ne savait plus ou donné de la tête. Il y avait t out d'abord eu la rencontre avec Harry, leur première conversation civilisé. Il doutait que l'autre jeune homme ai remarqué, puis il y avait eu les meurtres, un frisson de dégoût le parcourut en repensant au corps ensanglanté et sans vie de Mercutio et Tybalt. Il ne comprenait pas que son père puisse faire ce genre de chose depuis si longtemps et ne par être malade de remord et de haine de soi. Il savait très bien que sont père était un Mangemort, celui-ci ne s'en cachait plus. Il le savait et en avait honte, le nom des Malfoys était Sali par son comportement servile, et la manière dont il attaquait les plus faible que lui. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment... où en était il ? Ah, oui... les meurtres et surtout ce qui avait suivi. Il avait passé la nuit avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne se mentirait pas en disant qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Mais en même temps comment savoir ce qu'il avait aimé ? Qu'il était étrange de penser que sa première fois, il l'avait vécu par procuration ! Qu'aurait-il ressentit, si il avait été maître de ses actions ? Aurait-il été jusqu'au bout? Comment savoir ? Qu'avait ressentit Harry ? Il avait semblé si confus à son réveil, si malheureux. Puis, il repensa à ce que le jeune homme avait dit 

' _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_'.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir ses pensées, un homme apparut et s'arrêta devant lui... ou plutôt devant Roméo qui s'écria.

"Des nouvelles de Vérone !... Eh bien Balthazar ?

Ne m'apportes-tu pas un billet du moine ?

Qu'en est-il de Juliette ? Est-ce que mon père va bien ?

Comment se porte Juliette ? Je reviens à cette question,

Car rien ne peux aller mal si Juliette va bien."

Drago regarda le visage du dit Balthazar, et eut un mauvais pressentiment, qu'il se dépêche de répondre, _°Vite dis moi donc comment va Harry...°_

"Elle va bien, dans ce cas rien ne peut aller mal.

Son corps repose dans le sépulcre des Capulets,

Et son âme immortelle a rejoint les anges.

Je l'ai vue déposée dans le caveau de ses pères

Et j'ai aussitôt pris la route pour vous le dire."

_°Oh non ! s'exclama Drago, c'était impossible... il ne peut pas être mort...pas si vite ! Réfléchis, que t'avais dis Harry ... Il y avait avec la mort une histoire de potion, une potion qui endort si j'ai bon souvenir... Mais si il s'était trompé ? Et si il était bien mort ?_ °

... Tu n'as pas de nouvelle du moine ?

_°Oui bonne question Roméo, je suis sur que le prêtre est au courant de ce qui se passe...°_

"Non monseigneur."

"Peu importe ! Va vite,

Et loue moi ces chevaux. Je te rejoins."

_°Non ! Roméo, reste là ! Calme toi et attend la mettre du moine, je suis sur que tu auras tes réponses ! Harry m'a dit que c'était une mise en scène, elle n'est pas morte...ils ne sont pas mort... j'ai lui confiance.... tu dois nous faire confiance... s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Si moi je peux lui faire confiance, chose que je ne fais jamais, je t'assure que toi aussi tu le peux... C'est Harry, Harry ne trahirait pas, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi important... crois moi... Roméo !°_

Une sensation de chaleur le parcourut rapidement avant qu'un courant glacé ne la remplace, car

Draco avait beau parlé au jeune Roméo ses paroles restaient sans réponse, le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas et courait à perdre haleine vers son funeste destin. Il était à présent devant l'apothicaire.

"Viens ici mon ami. Je vois que tu es pauvre,

Tiens, voici quarante ducats ; mais donne-moi

Ce qu'il faut comme poison... je le veux tel

Qu'il passe dans les veines si promptement

Que l'homme désépris de vivre tombe mort.

Mais non sans que son souffle troue sa poitrine

Avec autant de violence

Que dans la mise à feu la poudre explosive

En a pour fuir le terrible canon."

Il voit sans qu'il lui soit passible d'intervenir Roméo se saisir du flacon, et le mettre dans sa poche, puis retourner auprès de Balthazar et de prendre la route. Tout au long du trajet, Drago tenta désespérément d'entrer en communication avec Roméo,souhaitantque sa présence ne soit pas que dans un sens, qu'il n'ait pas qu'à découvrir des choses sur lui, qu'il puisse aussi venir en aide au jeune homme. Mais rien ne changeait, Roméo poursuivait sa route, allait versson destin, vers sa mort. Abattant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, de ce fait, Drago assista une fois de plus à une mort prématuré et il ne peut rien y faire. Il se concentre un instant sur le visage du combattant, il le connaît ... C'est l'homme qui dansait avec Harry lorsqu'ils se sont vu la première fois.

Drago sent que sa fin est proche. Leur fin, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'a pas peur. Ses yeux et tout son être son fixé sur le jeune homme allongé un peu plus loin. Il ne peut pas pleurer, il n'a pas de corps, d'enveloppe terrestre lui permettant d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotion qui l'entoure.

"Oh mon amour, ma femme !

La mort, qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine,

N'a pas encore eu prise sur ta beauté

Et tu n'es pas vaincue. L'oriflamme de ta beauté

Est toujours pourpre sur tes lèvres et tes joues,

Et le drapeau livide de la mort

N'y a pas encore paru."

Les paroles de Roméo résonnent en lui tandis que pour la première fois, et peut-être la dernière, il contemple le visage du jeune homme.

°Harry Potter.°

Il le regarda véritablement, loin des déformations engendrées par la haine qu'ils se portaient avant. A quoi lui servirait la haine à présent, après tout ce qu'il avait partagé, avec la mort qui les guettait insatiable. Il regarda ses paupières closes qui, il le savait, protégeaient un véritable trésor : les plus belle émeraude du monde. Des yeux qui contenait une myriade de sentiments, d'émotion, tout plus belle les une que les autres. Il les revoyait, émerveillé et curieux lors de leur première année, inquiet l'année suivante, brillant de joie lorsqu'il attrapait le vif d'or, fatigué, lasse durant toute leur cinquième année, accablé l'année d'après comme si il portait une charge trop grosse pour lui (ce qui il l'avait découvert était le cas), blessé lorsque lui, Drago, s'amusait à humilier ses amis... Ensuite, son regard s'attarda sur la bouche, qu'il aimait voir se tordre dans un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret, une bouche qu'il avait goûté quelques jours auparavant, bouche qui était alors pleine de vie alors que là était complètement éteinte.

"Est-ce toi, Tyballt,

Qui gis ici, dans ton linceul sanglant ?

Et bien puis-je mieux faire, en réparation,

Que, de la même main qui faucha ta jeunesse,

Anéantir celui qui fut ton ennemi ?

Pardonne moi cousin... ah Juliette chérie,

Pourquoi es-tu si belle encore ? Dois-je croire

Que l'implacable mort serait amoureuse

Et que ce monstre honni et décharné

Te garde dans le noir pour que tu sois sa maîtresse ?"

Il ne pu s'empêché de remarquer que Roméo avait raison, qu'en dépit de la raideur de leur corps, la mort n'avait pas voler sa beauté à Harry. Il avait réussi à vaincre la mort, elle aussi avait duplier devant le héros du monde sorcier.

"Par crainte de cela je veux rester près de toi,

Et jamais du palais de cette nuit obscure,

Jamais ne ressortir. Ici je veux rester

Avec les vers qui sont tes chambrières. C'est ici

Que je veux mettre en jeu mon repos éternel

Et arraché au joug des étoiles contraires

Ma chair lasse du monde... Un regard ultime mes yeux

Une étreinte ultime mes bras !"

Suivant les gestes de Roméo, Drago prend lui aussi Harry dans ses bras, il sens une étrange sensation le parcourir, tandis que dans son esprit se faufil la plus étrange des requêtes. _Merlin ! Faîtes que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois !_

"Et vous, ô porte du Souffle,

Vous, mes lèvres, scellez d'un baiser permis"

Tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlent, Drago crois sentir un léger souffle entre ses lèvres... °_Est-ce possible ? Harry ? HARRY ! Lorsque leur visage se sépare, il tente de regarder l jeune homme allongé, il aperçoit comme un doux battement de paupière, il crie ROMéO ! ROMéO NOONN ! Mais comme toujours ses appelles sont sans réponse, et il écoute, la sentence de mort s'abattre sur lui_.°

« Mon contrat éternel avec l'avide mort.

Viens mon amour pilote, mon âcre guide !

Ô nocher de mon désespoir, précipite d'un seul élan

Sur le roc écumeux ta banquise fatigué

Des houles de la mer. Je bois à mon amour"

Il sent le liquide couler à l'intérieur de lui, ça brûle, il suffoque _HARRY !!!!_

Que ta drogue est rapide, honnête apothicaire,

Sur un baiser, je meurs ».

Harry sent son esprit s'éveiller lentement. Il ne sait pas où il est, et il ne parvient pas encore à ouvrir son esprit pour voir ce qui l'entoure.

Il sent la présence de Dragoà ses côtés, il ya comme un murmure à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Juliette commence elle aussi à reprendre vie, il la sent reprendre conscience...

Il a soudain comme l'impression d'être dans les bras de son blond, de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Douce... Fraîches... agréables...puis soudain plus rien.

Encore cet étrange murmure.

Tandis qu'il commence à ouvrir les yeux, le silence se fait dans sa tête. Il regarde ce qui l'entour et là... tout lui revient en mémoire. Le mariage, la potion ... ¤_DRAGO ! Où est il ? Peut-être n'est il pas encore arrivé ? Pour quoi est-ce que je ne le sens plus ? Merlin où est il ? Faîte qu'il aille bien ! DRAGO ?_¤

Des pas se font entendre dans la crypte, et l'espoir renaît... avant de retomber comme un soufflet.

« Ô frère, mon réconfort Dites moi où est mon seigneur,

Je me souviens très bien du lieu où je devrai être

Et où je suis... Où est mon Roméo ?"

"J'entend du bruit, madame. Quittons ces lieux

De mort et d'infection, de sommeil qu'honnit

La nature.

Un pouvoir contre quoi nous ne pouvons rien

A déjoué nos plans. Venez, viens, viens, ma fille

Ton mari est là, contre toi, Roméo est mort... »

¤_NNOOONNNN _! ¤Un cri d'animal blessé raisonna dans sa tête. Il veux se tourner, regarder par lui même le corps sans vie du jeune homme, mais une part de lui refuse de se confronter à la vérité. Il refuse l'idée que Drago ne soit plus. C'est au dessus de ses forces. Il a déjà perdu trop de gens il ne veut pas que Drago rejoigne la liste des perte. L'idée en elle-même est inconcevable. Il a l'impression que vivre sans le blond lui est impossible, que sa vie est lié à celle du Serpentard d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il refuse que Drago ait pu mourir sans qu'ils aient parlé de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, sans que le blond lui ait révélé ce qui rend ses yeux si tristes, et tant de chose encore. Il entendit le prêtre s'en aller.

« Qu'est-ce ceci ? Une coupe, serrée

Entre tes doigts mon fidèle amour !

C'est le poisson je vois qui l'a fait mourir

Si prématurément ! Tu as tout bu, avare

Tu ne m'as pas laissé une goutte amie

Pour m'aider à venir auprès de toi ? »

Harry écouté les paroles de Juliette, ses dernières paroles, il le sait. Elle résonne dans sa tête, si plein d'amour, et de tristesse. Il ferme les yeux tandis que la jeune fille embrassa une dernière fois son mari. Il ne veut pas savoir si Drago est toujours là, il a trop peur de voir son beau visage les traits figés par la mort.

"Du bruit ? Bien, faisons vite. Ô poignard, bienvenu,

Ceci est ton fourreau"

Harry sent le poignard s'enfoncé dans le coeur de Juliette, il sent la douleur se propager, alors que la vie, elle s'éloigne. La dernière pensée qui le travers avant de s'en aller et qu'au plus profond de son coeur il sait que quelque soit l'endroit où il va, il retrouvera Drago.

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde eut raconté son aventure, le silence retomba sur le groupe. Les minutes passaient. La tension montait...l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de chacun...et une question se répétait dans tous les esprits : Où se trouvait les deux chefs de maison ? Où était Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ? L'aventure était quasiment arrivée à son terme, et pourtant, tout deux manquaient. Ils étaient les derniers, les seuls. L'inquiétude des Gryffondors et des Serpentards atteignient son paroxysme lorsque la petite aiguille de l'horloge se glissa sur le cinq, et que la limite de temps s'achevait sans que les deux garçons eux n'apparaissent. 

Au même instant, la porte des professeurs s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'équipe enseignante, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'installèrent en silence à leur table, regardant un instant les élèves éparpillés dans la pièce, puis, Dumbledore se leva pour parler.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis ravi de voir que vous bien rentré, et j'espère que cette expérience aura été enrichissante pour chacun de vous. Nous ne chercherons pas à savoir où vous êtes allez, ni ce que vous avez fait... mais sachez que nous serons là pour tout ceux qui souhaiteront nous en parler. Bien à présent, laissons entrer les plus jeunes, je sais de source sur qu'ils attendent avec impatience d'en savoir plus » Il leva alors son bras pour ouvrir les portes d'un geste de la main, mais ilfut interrompu.

"Professeur Dumbledore !"

C'était Hermione et Vincent, qui sans se concerter avait parlé en même temps, avant de se regarder, et de se sourire timidement. _Tiens, tiens_, pensa le directeur, _qu'avons nous là..._

-"Miss Granger, Monsieur Crabbs, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Harry !"

"Drago !"

"Iln'est pas rentré !!"

Les deux adolescents avaient une fois encore parlé en même temps. Dumbledore les regarda surpris, et par l'annonce et par la manière dont elle avait été faites.

"Pardon ?"

A cet instant, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un éclair argenté fendit le ciel, et tout le monde pu voir l'arrivée de Drago Malfoy.

Contrairement à tous ceux qui l'avait précédé, il ne d'évanouie pas. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, à genoux, ses cheveux lui cachant le visage. Toute la salle le regardait en silence. En un instant, le jeune homme se leva, comme en alerte, et se mit à scruter la foule avec intérêt, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un. Tandis que ses yeux parcourraient le groupe, et qu'apparemment ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, son visage s'assombrit. Pour la première fois depuis que le jeune homme était à l'école, les personnes autour de lui virent une émotion transparaître sur son visage habituellement de glace : Le prince des Serpentard était ronger par l'inquiétude.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit alors la gorge.

"Monsieur Malfoy ?"

En entendant son nom, Draco reprit contact avec la réalité. Il s'aperçut qu'il était le centre de l'attention et on visage se recomposa. Il se tourna vers le directeur, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Bon retour parmi nous. L'expérience a-t-elle été agréable ?"

Drago se frotta la gorge un instant, les yeux fixés sur le vieille homme, puis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il répondit.

"Inoubliable."

Suite à quoi il se dirigea vers ses compagnons serpentards, d'un pas lent et gracieux. Les regards le suivaient, et avant que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, une deuxième éclaire fendit le ciel. Un éclaire noir et cette fois ci, Harry Potter, atterrit dans la même position que le serpentard. La seule différence était la main qui tenait son coeur, son visage crispé d'horreur et d'effroi. Comme Malfoy l'avait fait avant lui, il scruta la foule, anxieux. Puis soudain, son visage se décontracta. Et Dumbledore se mit à parler.

« Et bien, je pense que cette fois-ci tout le monde est rentré ? Bien. » Il ouvrit les portes et immédiatement les élève s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la salle se calma regarda le directeur qui était toujours debout son verre à la main. Il fit un petit geste de la main et dit « Bon appétit ». Et ce fut le signal, des questions commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. L'excitation était à son comble. Personne ne remarqua que les deux princes étaient bien silencieux, ni qu'ils quittèrent la salle l'un après l'autre, la douleur et l'inquiétude se lisant sur leur visage. Personne à l'exception d'une paire d'yeux chocolat.

* * *

Et voilà, vous savez qui est la Serpentard d'Hermione, vous vous y attendiez ? Qu'avez vous pensez de la suite, pas trop déçut j'espère ? **Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite... et probablement fin **

12


	9. la valse des pourquoi et des comment

Disclaimers : JKR est un auteur. Elle possède Harry Potter et son univers. Je suis un auteur, donc, ils m'appartiennent aussi ! Comment ? ça ne marche pas comme ça ? Bon et bien tant pis ...

Bonjour à tous et bien ça y est, on y est : le dernier chapitre de la porte. Il a été long a venir, mais le voila. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Grand merci à **Procne Aesoris** (et oui, Vincent avec un cervau ça fait bizarre, mais je pense que je m'en resservira, j'aime bien l'idée..), **Celine.s/Lin/C-Line** (Merci beaucoup, et oui, le c'était Vincent, et non Rogue ! ça n'aurait pas pu être rogue puisqu'il est sortie par l'autre porte avec les autre professeurs... gros bisous), **onarluca** (magnifique ? je suis émue, merci ), **poisson rouge**, **Clôtho** (et si, la suite a été longue a venir mais elle et là, merci) **vert emeraude**, **bins** ( nan j'ai pas laissé tomber, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.) et **Dreyd** ( Merci beaucoup car sans toi, je n'aurais jamais continuer, )

Chapitre : la valse des pourquoi et des comment...

Harry se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors, l'esprit focalisé sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Ses amis, les autres élèves, les professeurs s'agitaient autour de lui, mais il ne voyait rien. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : cette anneau métallique. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cette valse incessante de question le rendait fou, elle résonnait en lui depuis déjà quinze jours sans que la moindre amorce de réponse ne lui soit apparue.

¤

Albus Dumbledore, lui, était heureux. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de l'aventure, et l'air dans les couloirs était plus que respirable. Les premières années ne craignaient plus de croiser les plus âgés, et ces derniers s'y promenaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Il avait donc enfin réalisé l'un de ses plus vieux rêves : apaiser la tension régnant entre les différentes maisons.

Il se plaisait à vagabonder dans l'école au gré de ses envies, à regarder les groupes de jeune gens s'y trouvant. Quel joie que de voir ces étudiants s'entendre en dépit de tout ce qui les avait séparé auparavant ! Enfin, il se disait que tout était au le mieux pour chacun, même si au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Quoi ? Il ne la savait pas très bien. Et cela l'agaçait car il était tout de même Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Pourdlar, réputé tout savoir, et là, il séchait. Il savait seulement qu'Harry était concerné, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant que celui-ci n'était pas venu lui parler. Il se contentait donc d'attendre plus ou moins patiemment que le Gryffondor vienne le voir... si jamais il le faisait.

¤

« Drago ? On se demandait un truc avec Hermione. Est-ce que l'on peut utiliser du Rubobubls au lieu du Dictam pour une potion d'éclaircissement ? »

Vincent regardait le jeune Malfoy un instant, dans l'attente de la réponse, mais celui ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Drago ? DRAGO ? »

Comme le blond se tournait dans sa direction, l'air hagard, il ouvrit la bouche pour répéter sa question.

« On se demandait donc si il était possible de.... » Mais il s'interrompit rapidement, poussant un soupir exaspéré tandis que le blond reportait son attention sur son assiette et continuait à manger, d'un air toujours aussi absent. Il levait la tête toutes les cinq minutes, et regardait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle, puis poussait un soupir à rendre l'âme avant de recommencer à manger.

Et c'était la même rengaine à chaque repas

N'insistant plus, le jeune homme se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui dès qu'ils se trouveraient dans un endroit plus discret.

¤

Drago ne savait que penser.

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment ses sentiments envers Harry, avaient ils pu transformer à ce point sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pensait de tout ça ? S'était il découvert des sentiments similaires ? Que pensait-il de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? De leur nuit ? Qu'avait-il ressentit ? Du bonheur ? Du dégoût ? Était ce pour ça qu'il était si étrange ? Regrettait-il d'avoir été proche de lui pendant tout ce temps ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pire que tout, il avait peur de le découvrir.

¤

Hermione Granger ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Toute l'école semblait avoir subit un changement positif suite à leur aventure, sauf Harry. Il mangeait moins que d'habitude, si tant est que ce soit possible, ne dormait presque pas alors qu'il passait son temps dans son lit, ne parlait presque jamais, faisait difficilement ses devoirs, n'écoutait rien en cours alors que les ASPIC arrivaient à grand pas, et surtout, il était l'un des deux seuls à ne pas avoir raconté son aventure. L'autre étant Drago Malfoy. Et cela faisait grand bruit. Les rumeurs les plus surprenantes, lui étaient venues aux oreilles. Leur atterrissage, atypique et presque simultané, n'était, lui non plus, pas passé inaperçu.

Certains disaient qu'ils avaient été dans le corps de deux frères siamois et que le fait de se côtoyer l'un l'autre pendant si longtemps les avaient traumatisé, d'autres pensaient plutôt qu'ils avaient échangé leurs corps, et vécu pendant tout ce temps la vie de l'autre et que ça les avait écoeuré. D'autres suppositions, toutes aussi loufoque, couraient dans les couloirs sans que pour autant l'une d'elle n'ait été confirmé par l'un des deux concernés. On avait l'impression que tout deux s'en moquaient, comme si cela ne les atteignait pas, et c'était très étrange. Hermione ne demandait même s'ils étaient conscients de ce qui ce disait. Ne supportant plus de voir Harry souffrir sans rien faire, elle se promit de lui parler dès que possible.

¤

Harry s'était instinctivement dirigé vers son dortoir. Puis, comme d'habitude, il s'était allongé sur son lit. Les yeux fixés sur ce petit anneau argenté, une question résonnait dans son crâne : était-il oui ou non marié à Drago Malfoy. Que penserait le Serpentard à cette idée ? En serait il heureux, indifférent ou dégoûté ? Comment savoir ? Lui en parler ? Et bien pour tout dire l'idée même d'aller le voir pour enfin connaître la vérité lui faisait tombé le courage dans les chaussettes. Godric Gryffondor devait se retourner dans sa tombe : un Gryffondor terrorisé à l'idée d'une confrontation avec un Serpentard, mais où allait le monde ? Comment réagirait-il, lui, si Drago se moquait de lui ? Si lui n'avait rien ressenti ? Si lui ne s'était pas découvert de sentiment, si il lui riait au nez. Mais malgré tous ses doutes, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il devrait lui annoncer qu'ils étaient peut-être mariés.

Si seulement Dumbledore les avait prévenu, si seulement il leur avait dit que certains actes pourraient avoir de telles conséquences sur leur vie, aurait-il tenté le coup ? Y serait il allé ? Il se sentit horrifié à la seule pensée que dans ce cas là il n'aurait jamais connu Drago, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il n'était pas _que_ le petit con prétentieux qu'il laissait paraître.

Il n'aurait jamais su qu'il pouvait être tendre, agréable, qu'il était quelqu'un a qui on pouvait se confier... Il n'aurait jamais su non plus qu'un baiser puisse autre chose qu « humide », qu'un baiser pouvait être doux, passionné. Il ne l'aurait pas su parce qu'il n'aurait jamais essayé d'être autre chose qu'un ami pour qui que ce soit, sachant qu'il allait peut-être mourir demain.

Soudain les rideaux qui entouraient sont lit s'écartèrent, et Hermione s'installa face à lui, avant de les refermer.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence. Harry se mit tout de suite en alerte. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Quand elle avait cette tête, le pire était à craindre, il savait sans le moindre doute possible, qu'elle était là pour une raison, et qu'elle ne partirait pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. La question étant : que voulait-elle ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

¤ Peut-être que si je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, elle laissera tomber ?¤

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vais très bien, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, arrête ! Tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus, à voir ta tête, tu ne dors pas non plus, tu passes ton temps dans tes rêves, et ce depuis quinze jours. Tu ne m'as pas raconté ton aventure, tu ne l'as raconté à _personne_, et je pense que ça te ronge de l'intérieur, alors crache-le ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Dis moi ! Et tu sais très que je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Et en plus ça te fera du bien. »

¤ Ô Bon sang qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je lui dis ? Mais comment réagira-t-elle ? Bon, le point positif c'est que c'est Hermione, elle a toujours été plus réfléchie que Ron. Et puis surtout, rien ne m'oblige à tout lui dire. ¤

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer... C'est tellement compliqué... J'ai découvert qu'un lien existait entre moi et ... quelqu'un d'autre.... et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.... Je ne sais pas trop où ça va mener, ni même si ça me mènera quelque part... »

« Malfoy ? »

En entendant ce nom, à la fois aimé et craint, Harry sursauta et des mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ne songe à les en retenir.

« Pourquoi... mais comment tu sais ? » ¤ Oups, je me crois que je me suis vendu...¤

Hermione le regarda en souriant.

« C'est logique et tellement évident. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en est rendu compte mais depuis notre retour l'atmosphère de l'école à changer ». Comme Harry secouait la tête en signe d'ignorance, elle poursuivit. « Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se sont rapprochés. Je sors avec Vincent.... »

« Vincent ? »

« Oui, Vincent Crabbs... et ôtes tout de suite cet air dégoûté de ton visage, parle avec lui, apprends à le connaître, et après, et j'ai bien dis seulement _après_, si tu n'as pas changé d'avis à son sujet tu pourras dire ce que tu veux. Mais bon, ne te fait pas trop d'illusion, si Ron a pu l'accepter, toi aussi. J'en étais où ? Ah oui, Ginny est avec Blaise...

« Blaise ? »

« oui, Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard, Pansy et Neville ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle... »

« Parkinson ? »

« Je disais donc avant que tu me coupes Pansy et Neville, et Ron s'est même trouvé des affinités avec Grégory Goyles. »

« Ron et Goyles ? Mais qu'est qu'ils peuvent bien... »

« Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre, mais bon ils ont une passion commune pour la nourriture, et leurs aventures leur ont donné un projet commun. »

« Qui est ? »

« Et bien, est-ce que tu connais l'histoire du prince qui a été transformé en crapaud ? Et bien Gregory a été une grenouille pendant tous ce temps et depuis il veut devenir animagus. Ron aussi car selon lui, « les animaux ont la belle vie », ils pratiquent donc pour le devenir... et tout ça nous amène donc à Malfoy et toi. Vous qui êtes arrivés quasiment en même temps, une expression similaire au visage, choqués, inquiets, et depuis vous êtes tout deux dans une sorte de transe où rien ne vous atteint. Tu l'évites autant que lui t'évites, plus de bagarres, plus d'insultes, plus le moindre contacte être vous, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé en 6 ans. Qu'est-ce qui a eu un tel impacte sur vous, Harry ? Explique-moi, j'aimerais tant t'aider.... »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry réfléchissait, et Hermione attendait le verdict de son ami. Si il ne se décidait pas à lui parler, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Mais, il commença à bafouiller d'une voix hachée.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas très bien comment le dire... et surtout, je ne sais même pas si tu peux comprendre. Une partie de moi est morte là-bas.... Dans tous les sens du terme. Et maintenant je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, et encore moins qui je suis.... »

« Morte ? »

« Oui, morte... c'était.... je ... je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas t'en parler, Hermione c'est trop dure.... »

« Peut-être, peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne, Harry. As-tu pensé à _lui _en parler »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Malfoy. Peut-être que _lui_ comprendrait. Vince m'a dit que lui non plus n'allait pas bien. C'est soi-disant pire qu'avant, car maintenant, même ses notes baisses. Je pense qu'il est lui aussi perdu. Va lui parler, Harry. Je pense que ça ira mieux après. »

Là dessus, elle l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa seul.

Harry la regarda distraitement s'en aller. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Se pouvait il que Drago comprenne ce qu'il vivait ? Ce pouvait-il qu'il ressente la même douleur, les mêmes tourments ? Ce pouvait-il que le jeune homme soit celui qui puisse apaiser ses craintes, et qu'il puisse lui retourner ses sentiments ? Harry se promit d'y réfléchir, de l'observer. Mais il avait si peur, si peur que celui ci se moque de lui, il se sentait incapable d'y faire face.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'alliance de Juliette. Il se mit à penser à la jeune fille, à son courage, à la manière dont elle s'était battue pour aimer, mais surtout à la manière dont ça c'était fini. Il porta la main à son coeur. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tandis que le souvenir du chagrin et de la douleur qui l'avaient envahi, lorsque le poignard s'était enfoncé dans son coeur, reprenait le dessus sur tous les autres sentiments. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, et revenait déjà sur sa promesse de parler à Drago.... il ne voulait pas risque de finir comme Juliette, il n'aurait pas son courage...

¤

Les jours passaient, et rien dans le comportement de Drago et Harry ne laissait supposer qu'ils aient entendus les paroles de leurs amis respectifs. Vincent était allé voir Drago dans sa chambre de préfet, le jour où Hermione était avec Harry. Et il n'avait rien pu obtenir. Le blond était amorphe, il ne vivait plus, il survivait et rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Les seuls moments où il paraissait se réveiller, étaient ceux en présence des gryffondors, mais là encore il ne se comportait pas comme avant. Il restait à distance et se contentait de les regarder, les yeux brillants. Ce qui poussait Vincent à penser que peut-être sa petite amie avait raison, que le seul moyen de les faire revivre était de les forcer à communiquer. Restait savoir comment, mais il n'avait pas été mis à Serpentard pour rien. Il allait cependant avoir besoin de l'aide sa petite Hermignonne.

¤

Drago regardait la nourriture autour de lui sans la voir. Rien ne lui faisait envie... Sauf peut-être de plonger dans une mer émeraude. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Il se concentra un instant sur les aliments qui l'entouraient, puis saisit un muffin à la myrtille. Il adorait ça mais pourtant n'arrivait pas à en apprécier la saveur.

Un mouvement se fit entendre au dessus de sa tête, et il leva les yeux et regarda le ballet des hiboux. Il n'attendait rien puisque depuis sa dispute avec ses parents, trois mois plus tôt, il n'en avait reçut aucun. Pourtant, il vit une magnifique chouette blanche se poser juste devant lui, un petit parchemin accroché à la patte.

Cette chouette lui était familière, et lorsqu'il lut la lettre, il sut pourquoi... juste avant qu'un flot de question n'envahisse son esprit, la plus importante étant : Irai ? Irai pas ? Irai ? Irai pas ? Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on put voir dans ses yeux divers sentiments, du doute... mais aussi de l'espoir....

¤

Harry traversait le château le plus silencieusement possible. Il était en retard : il avait tellement hésité à venir. Il arriva devant le portait où il avait rendez-vous et murmura : « gràdh is firinn » (1).

Le tableau s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce dont l'atmosphère feutrée et accueillante le détendit instantanément. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait, assis sur un fauteuil vert sombre, une tasse fumante à la main. Drago, car c'était lui, le regarda un instant, puis souleva un sourcil et commença à parler.

« La moindre des politesses lorsque l'on donne rendez vous à quelqu'un est d'être à l'heure, Potter. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que la moindre des politesses lorsque l'on donnait rendez vous à quelqu'un était d'être à l'heure »

Harry le regarda, surpris, fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit un parchemin à moitié déchiré pour avoir été lu, et relu, un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. TU m'as donné rendez-vous. »

Drago saisit le papier, y jeta un coup d'oeil, en tendant le sien à Harry.

« Vincent »

« Hermione »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons. Puis Drago pouffa. Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu émettre un tel son le regarda interloqué.

« Hermione et Vince, qui aurai pu imaginé un tel couple ? La belle et la bête, le feu et la glace, l'océan et la terre... si différent et en même temps complémentaire. »

« C'est claire que celui là, je l'ai pas vu venir ! Mais bon, même si je ne leur avouerais jamais, ils sont assez mignon ensemble»

« Je crois que je suis d'accord. Et puis, quoi de mieux pour la réunification des maisons qu'un petit couple d'amoureux ? Surtout Serpentard et Gryffondor, je suis sur qu'ilq vont rentrer dans les annales de l'école »

« Peut-être, t'oublies que se ne sont pas les seuls... »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça deux fois en cinq minutes mais tu as raison, on dirai qu'il y a un truc bizarre dans l'air... »

« L'amour ? »

Dés que le mot fut dit, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, avant de détourner la tête tandis que leurs joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, gênés, gênant, ils n'osaient plus ni parler ni se regarder. Puis Harry décida de se jeter à l'eau, ne supportant plus la tension.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti lorsque Roméo est mort ? Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu as eu l'impression que quelque chose disparaissait en même temps que lui ? Comme si une part de toi mourrait avec lui ? Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression qu'on t'arrachait le coeur ? »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sans qu'il ne sache comment, il se retrouva serrer dans les bras du blond, tremblotant. Drago tenait le gryffondor serrer contre lu,i tentant de lui donner de la chaleur, du réconfort. Il sentait l'émotion lui serrer la gorge tandis qu'à son tour il exorcisait enfin sa douleur.

« Quand il a pris la potion, j'ai sentit le feu couler dans sa gorge, puis envahir son coeur et son corps. C'était comme si un brasier le consumait de l'intérieur... j'ai senti son esprit s'en aller, en paix, j'ai sentit le froid de la mort monter en lui... J'ai eu l'impression que ma vie s'arrêtait en même temps que la sienne... et j'ai eu peur et j'ai eu mal... Mais pas pour moi... J'ai eu peur pour ce qui n'avait pas été dit, pas été fait... Et c'est vrai. Une part de moi est morte avec lui, il m'a fait grandir, évoluer et comprendre mes erreurs... Il m'a fait comprendre que quelque soit le sang qui coule dans mes veines, ma vie est à moi, je suis libre de faire et d'être qui je veux. Et de ça, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant ».

En écoutant le discours du jeune homme, en le voyant tenter de passer outre la douleur et la souffrance que le passage dans la vie de Roméo avait entraîné, Harry sentit le courage lui revenir. Il repensa aux paroles de Drago, et décida de lui poser une nouvelle question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ' j'avais peur pour ce qui n'avait pas été dis' ? »

Le Serpentard s'écarta de lui, et Harry fut aussitôt parcouru de frissons. Drago le sonda du regarda, semblant peser le pour et le contre, devait-il oui ou non répondre ? Puis il poussa un soupir et se mti à parler d'une voix si faible qu'Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses paroles.

« J'ai eu peur que ça soit trop tard... Que je sois en train de mourir, que peut-être tu le sois déjà et que l'on n'ait jamais pu parler... Que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de découvrit qui tu es, qui tu es vraiment en dehors du super héros dont tout le monde parle... Et que tu sois mort en pensant que je ne suis que le crétin qui passe son temps à insulté tout le monde... Sans que l'on ait eu l'occasion d'approfondir le lien que je sentais se nouer entre nous. Et cette idée m'était insupportable»

« Pourquoi ? » Avant même qu'il ne pose sa question Harry sait qu'elle est bête. Il connaît déjà la réponse, il la présentait, et Drago le savait.

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi. »

Le silence revient. Toujours aussi tendu. Drago attend qu'Harry lui fasse un signe, lui montre ce qu'il veut. Harry, lui, a peur, il est mort de peur à l'idée de ce qui peut arriver, alors il détourne l'attention de Drago, il change de sujet. Enfin non, pas tout a fait. Il met une main dans sa poche et en ressort le symbole de son tourment, ce qui peut transformer sa vie à jamais : l'alliance de Juliette. Il la tend à Drago, qui les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée la contemple incrédule.

« C'est celle de ... ? »

« Juliette, oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous sommes ... ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Au début je me disais que puisqu'on n'était pas mort avec eux, ce mariage n'avait aucune valeur, mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. C'est vrai, toi comme moi avons l'impression, qu'une part de nous est morte avec eux. Je suis complètement perdu, Drago, Je ne sais plus... »

Drago garda le silence un instant, son regard passant de la bague à Harry puis revenait sur la bague, ainsi de suite avant de poser à Harry la question qui lui terrorisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, si c'était vrai ? Si nous étions bel et bien marié ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Tout est tellement embrouillé dans ma tête. Je sais ce que je ressens, et maintenant ce que tu ressens, et je sais aussi que c'est fort et unique. Mais malgré ça, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas, pas vraiment du moins. Je commence seulement à découvrir que tu n'es pas qu'un sale môme capricieux et pédant, et je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi. Et puis nous n'avons que 17 ans Drago, nous sommes jeune, très jeune surtout quand il est question de mariage. Rappelle toi ce que tu as dit lorsque Roméo et Juliette ont parlé d'union quelques heures après leur rencontre, à mes yeux ce serait la même chose. Sauf que pour nous, il faut ajouter la prophétie et tous ces gens qui me veulent mort. Si on est vraiment marié, si on rend ce mariage réel, il faut que tu saches que ton quotidien ne sera qu'une lutte, tu devras passer ton temps à regarder par dessus ton épaule, juste au as où... Réfléchis bien : est-ce que c'est une vie comme ça que tu veux ? »

Harry se tut et regarda Drago. Ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, son visage s'était fermé au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'exprimait, car si les premiers mots l'avaient rassuré sur les sentiments du brun, le reste n'avait fait que le blesser. Même si il savait que le jeune homme avait raison sur certain point.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord dans ce que tu dis. C'est vrai que l'on ne se connaît pas très bien, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'essayer de nous découvrir, maintenant ? Je suis content de savoir que tu me vois autrement que comme 'un sale môme capricieux et pédant' car moi aussi je suis passé par dessus ton image de héros de pacotille fière d'étaler sa supériorité aux autres... »

« Mais je n'ai jamais... » Le coupa Harry avant d'être interrompu à son tour.

« Je sais, mais c'est que je pensais, et ce que beaucoup de Serpentards pense encore. Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant, je ne te vois plus comme ça, je sais quel poids pèse sur tes épaules, je sais que tu en soufres, je sais que tu n'es pas si sûr de toi que tu veux bien le laisser paraître. Je sais tout ça et je meure d'envie d'en savoir d'avantage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être j'ai appris à te faire confiance là bas, et j'aimerais que toi aussi tu le fasses. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de la prophétie. Pas même à Ron et Hermione. Tu es le seul à savoir, avec Dumbledore. »

« J'en suis flatté, même si tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'en parler à la base. Je l'ai su parce que j'ai écouté tes pensées en cachette, c'est tout. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'aurai très bien pu me taire après, changer de sujet. Tu aurais su quelle était la prophétie, mais tu n'aurais rien su de ce que je ressentais, de tous mes doutes. Ça tu es le seul à les connaître, même Dumbledore ne le sais pas. Et le plus important, c'est que tu m'as rendu la foi. Si tu crois que je peux y arriver, alors c'est que c'est vrai, car je ne t'ai jamais vu mentir, sauf peut-être lors de l'accident avec Buck. Mais en général du dit la vérité, même si elle fait mal. »

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, moi, _Drago Malfoy_, je t'aiderai toi, _Harry Potter_ a reprendre courage, surtout dans ta lutte contre Voldemort ? » Il en rit un instant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Pour la question que tu m'as posé, je pense que oui, je voudrais cette vie là. Je n'ai pas peur de ces gens qui veulent ta mort, et je regarde déjà derrière mon épaule car ils veulent la mienne aussi, alors un peu plus un peu moins. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais réfléchir au danger supplémentaire qui t'attend si tu te lances dans cette histoire de mariage. Mon père, et ma mère m'ont quasiment renié et je pense qu'à leurs yeux ma tête vaut autant si ce n'est plus que la tienne. Mais j'ai l'impression que si l'on s'unit, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. »

Harry l'écoutait, impressionné par la conviction qu'il mettait dans ce qu'il disait. Il lui donnait envie de croire que rien ne leur était impossible, de croire que tous ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas que pure folie, mais au contraire, la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans la vie.

« Je veux bien qu'on tente. Tu crois qu'on pourrait être ami ? Au début du moins. Et penser à cette histoire de mariage plus tard. Je suppose que si l'on va voir Dumbledore, il devrait être capable de nous dire si il est valable ou pas, mais pour l'instant, je préfère que ça reste entre nous. Que se soit notre secret. »

« On ira le voir lorsque l'on saura où l'on en est. »

« Bien.»

Drago tendit sa main pour marquer leur accord et leur amitié nouvelle. Harry la regarda, comme si il hésitait puis la prit dans la sienne. Lorsque les deux paumes se rencontrèrent un frisson les parcourut, et sans réfléchir Harry tira sur le bras du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui, à la base, ne devait être qu'un moyen de sceller leur accord, se transforma rapidement. Instinctivement, le blond entrouvrit les lèvres et le brun y glissa lentement sa langue, laissant à l'autre garçon la possibilité de se dégager. Tout d'abord leurs langues se frôlèrent, hésitantes, maladroites puis au contacte l'une de l'autre elles s'enhardirent, entamant la plus belle et la plus passionnées des danses. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé et bien qu'ils connaisse chacun la douceur de la bouche de l'autre, son goût, sa texture, c'était leur premier baiser. C'était la première fois que par leur seul désir, ils unissaient leurs lèvres, et c'était merveilleux. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Drago demandant d'une voix douce, hésitante et sceptique.

« A- Ami ? »

Harry, les joues rouges et le regard baissé, répondit.

« Oui, ou peut-être un peu plus ? »

¤

Hermione était dans son lit depuis déjà trois bonnes heures, et pourtant, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle avait jeté Harry dans la gueule du loup et il n'était pas réapparu depuis. Et elle s'inquiétait. Même si elle était persuadée que c'était pour son bien, elle s'en voulait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahis sa confiance. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'elle était ridicule, et qu'Harry dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Mais finalement, elle s'était levée à 4h 33, pour aller vérifier si il était rentré. Elle était montée tout doucement, puis arrivée à la porte de leur dortoir, elle avait marché sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à son lit. Là, elle avait entrouvert le rideau, baissés les yeux et... rien, le lit était vide. Son ventre se tordit d'angoisse. Et si ils s'étaient trompés, si Vincent avait mal évalué la situation avec Malfoy ? Et si leurs fiertés avaient pris le dessus sur leurs sentiments et qu'ils avaient fini par s'entretuer ?

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de dormir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas si il allait bien, elle retourna dans sa chambre s'habilla rapidement et partie en direction du lieu de rendez- vous. Elle avançait en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle ne s'y était jamais aventuré seule de nuit, et elle n'était pas très rassurer. Arrivée devant le tableau, elle murmura le mot de passe, mais à son grand désarrois, rien ne bougea. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois mais toujours sans succès. Alors le coeur battant à tout rompre, l'inquiétude lui rongeant les entrailles, elle repartit vers la tour, où elle s'installa dans la salle commune un livre à la main. Et elle commença à attendre

¤

Pendant ce temps là, dans une salle secrète du château deux jeunes hommes, un brun, un blond, étaient tranquillement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

¤

Plus le temps passait, moins elle se concentrait sur son livre. Elle voyait les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer mais Harry, lui, restait invisible. Peu à peu, la tour commença à s'éveiller. Des murmures, des mouvements se faisaient entendre au dessus de sa tête. Elle attendait Ron pour aller déjeuner, celui-ci arriva au environ de huit heures trente, et lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

« Hermione ! Harry n'est pas là ! Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit ! »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? »

« Non. Est-ce que tu sais où il cache la carte des Maraudeurs ? » Elle attendait depuis des heures de pouvoir entrer en possession de la carte, au moins elle saurait où il était.

« Ouais, mais tu sais en générale quand il sort comme ça, il la prend avec lui. »

« Tu peux vérifier quand même ? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et remonta dans sa chambre. Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, les mains vides. Et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dés qu'elle aperçut Vincent, elle courut vers lui.

« Harry n'est pas rentré de la nuit ! »

« Drago non plus. »

« Ô mon Dieu ! Je suis sûre qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Il faut qu'on prévienne Dumbledore. »

« Hermione, chérie, calme toi, ce n'est pas forcement un mauvais présage. Ils ont beaucoup de chose à se dire, laisse leur du temps. »

« Ils ont déjà eu plus de 9 heure pour parler, tu crois pas que c'est suffisant ? »

« Ils n'ont peu être pas fait **_que_** parler ? »

« Ô mon Dieu ! Tu crois qu'ils en sont venus aux mains ? RON ? Est-ce qu'Harry a pris sa baguette ? Dis moi qu'il ne l'a pas prise, s'il te plaît dis moi qu'il ne l'a pas prise !! »

Ron la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?... Attends, en fait si, je sais, elle est sur son lit, donc il ne l'a pas ! »

La jeune fille poussa un soupire de soulagement, avant de se reprendre et de regarder Vince les yeux pleins de crainte.

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas, et non, je n'irai pas regarder dans sa chambre, j'ai pas envie de mourir, je suis encore jeune. »

« Alors il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. »

« Non, Ils ont besoin de temps. Je te promets que si d'ici au dîner ils ne sont pas réapparut, on ira le voir. C'est Samedi, ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils sont grands »

« Mais... »

« Ce soir, on avise. Et si on allait faire un tour chez « Fleury et Bott » .Vindictus Viridan, l'auteur de 'Sorts et contre sorts ' vient dédicacé son nouveau livre ' potion mon ami', on pourrait boire une petite biéreaubeurre après »

« Si tu me prends par le sentiments aussi... Mais si ce soir ils ne sont toujours pas là... »

« On va voir Dumbledore. »

¤

Harry se sentait bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les faits étaient là : non seulement il avait bien dormis, mais il se sentait à sa place là. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il ne sentait chez lui nul part. Peu à peu, il sentit que quelque chose, où quelqu'un, s'appuyait sur lui. Il entrouvrit les paupières, et vit, une masse de cheveux blonds. Les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire.

Drago.

Il regarda plus longuement l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils étaient toujours dans la salle du rendez vous, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ils avaient du s'y endormir en discutant, tout habillés.

C'était la seconde fois qu'il s'éveillait dans les bras du blond, et pour tout dire, ce réveil était tout de même moins perturbant que le premier. Il n'avait pas à se demander, qui était Drago : il le savait.

Bien que il ne soit plus son ennemis, il n'était pas non plus son ami, et pas concrètement son amant, il était quelque part entre les deux. Il était cet être unique qui avait réussit, sans vraiment le vouloir, à faire sauter les compartiments qui clôturaient sa vie. Celui qui lui avait fait découvrit une autre facette de l'existence, fait comprendre que celle ci pouvait être autre chose que la douleur sans fond dans laquelle il s'enfonçait depuis près de trois ans. C'était... Drago, il n'y avait pas besoin d'autre mot pour le décrire. Il se suffisait à lui-même.

Contrairement la première fois, il prit le temps de le regarder. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de son doux visage, si paisible dans le sommeil. Il suivit des yeux la courbe de sa mâchoire, sur laquelle commençait à naître un fin duvet blond. Il se retint de justesse de vérifier s'il était aussi doux au toucher que son apparence le laissait supposer. Il poursuivit son observation, en passant sur ses pommettes, si parfaitement dessiner, avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux... ses paupières, qui recouvraient les yeux les plus fascinant qui lui avaient été donné de voir. Des yeux pouvant d'un seul regard, vous donner l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde, ou un être plus insignifiant que la moindre fiente d'hiboux dans la poste du Pré-au-Lar. Des yeux, qui lorsqu'ils sont tendres vous donne l'impression d'être aux portes du paradis, mais qui en un clin d'oeil, peuvent vous envoyer à celle de l'enfer. Des yeux qui lui ressemblaient, des yeux somme toute, uniques.

Il finit par se dégager à contrecoeur de l'étreinte du Serpentard, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, et vit un petite porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il s'y dirigea le plus silencieusement possible et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle de bain. Rien d'extravagant comme dans celle des préfets. Il y avait juste une petite douche et quelques vêtements de rechangent. Comme si il avait été prévu qu'ils soient là ce matin là.

Il ressortit, après s'être laver, et changer. Drago dormait toujours, paisiblement. Il ne savait pas très bien si il devait rester ou partir. Il ne voulait pas que le bel endormi ne s'éveille seul et ne soit blessé par son absence, pas après le rapprochement qui c'était produit entre eux la veille. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner de la veille. Il soupira, et pensa que malgré tout il ne serait pas contre un petit café. Voire même un grand, bien sucré, avec... oui avec un toast, ou bien même deux. Malgré la faim qui lui tordait le ventre, il s'installa sur le fauteuil afin de regarder le jeune homme dormir. A peine se posa t-il qu'une cafetière, un bol et des toastes encore chauds firent leur apparition sur la table devant lui. Il les fixa, les yeux écarquillés, et avant de tenter de manger quoique ce soit, il pensa à un chocolat chaud aux chamallos, des muffins aux pépites de chocolat, à la myrtille, à du jus de mangue papaye. Satisfait de sa commende, il tendit la mains pour se verser un café, mais un mouvement le fit s'immobiliser : Drago s'éveillait à son tour. Il vit la main du blond tapoter le sofa devant lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grands. Dés que ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il se calma. Il s'étira en silence, se frotta doucement les yeux de la mains avant de se mettre en position assise.

« 'jour. » dit-il d'une voix roque, et un peu enrouée.

Harry lui sourit, doucement.

« Bien dormis ? »

« oui. »

Ils s'observèrent en silence, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient là, tout les deux, ensemble. Puis le visage de Drago se ferma et il demanda.

« Tu t'es changé ? »

Harry compris immédiatement ce que le jeune homme voulait réellement savoir.

« Oui, si tu veux il y a une salle de bain là-bas, avec des vêtements. »

Le blond poussa un léger soupire de soulagement en comprenant que le brun ne l'avait pas laissé. Il se leva, d'une manière qu'Harry trouva étrangement hésitante, et suivit la direction indiquée. Le Serpentard avait toujours été aux yeux d'Harry quelqu'un de fier et décidé, et cette nouvelle facette qu'il découvrait était des plus émouvantes. Il jeta un sort de conservation sur le petit déjeuner, pour que rien ne refroidisse ou ne se réchauffe, s'installa plus confortablement et attendit que Drago ressorte. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, dix minutes plus tard le Serpentard était de retour. Il avait pris le temps de se changer, mais il l'avait fait dans la hâte. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas tout à fait bien boutonnés, ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules, encore humide de la douche.

Il se rassit sur le sofa. Harry s'avança vers la table, pris une tasse, et l'interrogea.

« Du chocolat ? »

« Oui, merci. ».

« Myrtille ou chocolat ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard perplexe ;

« Le muffin, tu le veux au chocolat ou à la myrtille ? »

« Myrtille, pour commencer. » puis il ajouta « Ce sont mes préférés. »

Harry le regarda en souriant et dit.

« Je sais. »

¤

« J'espère que tout va bien pour Harry. Je me demande où il est. »

En entendant ces mots sortirent pour le quinzième fois en un quart d'heure, Vincent poussa un soupire.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? Tu t'ennuies ? T'en as déjà marre d'être avec moi ? C'est ça ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu passais ton temps à regarder l'heure ? Si tu veux qu'on retourne à l'école t'as qu'à le dire ! » s'énerva Hermione, blessée.

Vince la regarda, souriant tendrement.

« Si quelqu'un doit se sentir blesser, je pense que ça doit être moi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler d'Harry et de Drago. Et si je regarde l'heure c'est que je chronomètre le temps qui passe entre les différentes questions que tu me poses sur eux, questions dont tu te doutes je ne connais pas la réponse. Et si tu veux savoir, ton record est de 4 minutes et 12 secondes. »

Hermione rougit et bafouilla.

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Harry. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était vraiment pas bien, et puis vu ce qu'il m'a dit de son aventure, je ne suis pas bien rassurée de ne pas savoir où il est. »

« Il t'a raconté ce qui leur était arrivé ? »

« Pas vraiment. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour Drago, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est que là bas, il était mort... »

« Mort ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas réussit à m'en dire plus. »

Il y eut un silence, Hermione transmettant une part de son angoisse à Vincent, qui finit pas dire.

« ça te rassurerait si Dumbledore était au courant ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien alors, en route matelot ! »

¤

Dès que la dernière bouchée fut avalée, le reste du petit déjeuner s'évapora. Seul le jus mangue papaye et les deux verres restèrent sur la table. La conversation avait naturellement repris là ou elle s'était arrêtée la veille. Ils avaient parlé de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, passé pour l'un à se lamenter de la présence des autres enfants, et pour l'autre à la rêver.

Ils avaient parlé de Poudlar et de ce que l'école avait changé dans leur vie. Comment elle leur avait ouvert les portes d'un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Harry y avait découvert l'univers de la magie, et Drago un point de comparaison avec l'univers sombre et maléfique de son père. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils se rendaient compte que leur évolution dans ce monde de magie était similaire quoique inversé. Drago en connaissait toutes les noirceurs avant même de savoir marcher et depuis quelques mois il apprenait que la vie n'était pas faîtes que de cette noirceur ; Harry lui avait vu toute la beauté de cette vie qui s'ouvrait à lui avant d'être peu à peu plongé dans ce que ce monde avait de plus moche et funeste.

A chaque nouvelle confession ils se rapprochaient autant mentalement que physiquement, et, ils se tenaient à présent par la main.

¤

« Euh, Hermione ? Tu connais son mode de passe ? »

Elle le regarda surprise. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais trouvé face à la porte close du bureau du directeur. La gargouille s'était toujours ouverte devant elle. Ils restèrent un instant devant la porte. Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire : devait-ils rester et attendre qu'elle s'ouvre, où attendre le repas pour aller lui parler dans la grande salle ?

Avant qu'ils ne se décident, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait assez content de lui.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Crabbe, puis-je vous être utile ? »

Vincent regarda Hermione, un peu gêné. C'était une chose que de dire qu'on devait parler à Dumbledore de leurs amis, mais s'en était une autre que de se retrouver face à lui.

« Nous sommes inquiets pour Harry et Drago. »

« Je me doutais que vous viendriez. Vous ne les avez pas vu de la journée, c'est ça ? »

Vince regarda le vieil homme, interloqué : comment pouvait il être déjà au courant ?

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça Monsieur Crabbe. Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que j'en sais plus qu'on ne le pense. Mais ne vous tracassez pas d'eux, ils devraient réapparaître sous peu. Ils sont besoin de temps pour mettre certaines choses aux points, et je sais de source sûr qu'ils y travaillent activement. Alors profitez de votre week-end, amusez vous, faîtes vos devoirs. Faites ce que vous voulez et cessez de vous préoccuper pour eux, ils vont très bien. ».

Hermione et Vincent, le regardaient, ne sachant pas très bien où ils en étaient. Hermione sembla décider qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Dumbledore et que si celui-ci disait qu'Harry allait bien, c'est que c'était la vérité, aussi reprit-elle la direction de la porte en tirant son Serpentard par la main.

« Je suis persuadé qu'ils vous seront reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait. »

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent une fois de plus vers lui, surpris, et il les regarda d'un air malicieux.

¤

Ils se dévoilèrent, discutèrent durant ce que leur apparaissait comme quelques minutes, mais qui en vérité était des heures. Ils déjeunèrent, tout en continuant de parler, et lorsque la nuit arriva sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient enfin en paix avec eux même. Harry s'était surpris à parler de chose dont il ne parlait jamais. Il dévoila à Drago ses souffrances, ses doutes, ses peines, son espoir, ou plutôt, son manque d'espoir ; Drago fit de même et bientôt ils retrouvèrent à pleurer sur eux même, sur l'autre. Réussissant ainsi à chasser tous ce qui avait jusque là fait de leur vie une plaie béante. Chacun réchauffait le corps, le coeur, l'âme de l'autre. Et les paroles d'une chanson française, que tante Pétunia écoutait quand il était petit, résonnèrent dans sa tête, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, que leurs bouches et leurs corps se mêlaient doucement, lentement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Revivant cette première fois mais avec leurs propres gestes, et leur propre désir.

« Toi et moi  
Deux cœurs qui se confondent  
Au seuil de l'infini  
Loin du reste du monde  
Haletants et soumis  
A bord du lit  
Qui tangue et va  
Sous toi et moi

Toi et moi  
Libérés des mensonges  
Et sevrés des tabous  
Quand la nuit se prolonge  
Entre râles et remous  
Nos songes fous  
Inventent un nous

Entre chien et loup dans nos rêves déserts  
L'amour a su combler les silences  
Et nous, ses enfants nus, vierges de nos hier,  
Devenons toi et moi, lavés de nos enfers

Porte-moi  
Au delà des angoisses  
A l'appel du désir  
Du cœur de nos fantasmes  
Aux confins du plaisir  
Que Dieu créa  
Pour toi et moi

J'étais sans espoir, tu as changé mon sort  
Offrant à ma vie une autre chance  
Les mots ne sont que mots, les tiens vibraient si fort  
Qu'en parlant à ma peau ils éveillaient mon corps

Aime-moi  
Fais-moi l'amour encore  
Encore et parle-moi  
Pour que jusqu'aux aurores  
Aux sources de nos joies  
Mes jours se noient  
Dans toi et moi. (2)

Ils s'endormirent une fois de plus dans ce qu'ils finirent pas appelé leur nid, leur nid d'amour. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils le savaient, et n'auraient voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

¤

5 heures 43.

Hermione regarda une fois de plus les aiguilles de sa montre. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Hier au soir, Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Enfin il ne l'était pas à 7 heure lorsqu'elle était monté se coucher, car n'ayant pas dormit la nuit précédentes, elle avait eu besoin de récupérer et donc c'était coucher tôt. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron non plus. En fait, à part Vincent et Dumbledore, elle n'avait vu personne de la journée. Elle se leva, et pour la seconde fois en deux jours monta dans le dortoir des garçons voir si Harry était là. Comme la première fois, elle fit une pause à la porte avant de s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle poussa un sourire de frustration tout autant que d'inquiétude en voyant le lit tout aussi vide et froid que la veille. Elle fit glissé une main sur la couverture et retint ses larmes. Quoique ait pu dire Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de leur décision. Avaient-ils réellement bien fait de les réunir ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de repartir en direction de sa chambre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, elle prit son exemplaire de 'potion mon ami' et en commença la lecture.

Contre toute attente, elle tomba vite dans un profond sommeil, dont elle ne sortit qu'à 9 heures. Elle se prépara rapidement et se précipita à la table du petit déjeuner, espérant y voir Harry. Mais une fois encore, ses espoirs furent réduits à néant.

Elle s'installa face à Ron ; Vincent et Greg les rejoignirent rapidement. Depuis que les diverses maisons s'étaient réconciliées, il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves manger à d'autre table que la leur.

« Harry n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Bonjour Hermione, Ron. »

« Désolée, répondit la jeune fille, je suis somme qui dirais bloquer sur le sujet. Bonjour vous deux, bien dormis ? »

Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent, comprenant son inquiétude. Il était pas dans les habitudes de Drago de disparaître comme ça, et plus le temps passait plus ils se demandaient où il se trouvait, et surtout si il allait bien.

L'atmosphère se tendit, chacun était plongé des son inquiétude, qui confronter à celle des autre remontait d'un cran. Soudain, Ron s'écria.

« 'Mione ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a trouvé avec Greg hier après-midi ! »

Greg se mit à sourir tandis que les deux autre les regardaient perplexe. Hermione heureuse de cette distraction, répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait intéresser.

« Je veux un indice, vous êtes allé où ? Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Salle sur demande et tu _sais _pourquoi. »

Vincent et Hermione se concentrèrent un instant, essayant de deviner, mais ils finirent par abandonner.

« Nous sommes donc allés dans la salle sur demande, pour faire vous savez quoi et la pièce qui est apparu, avait des tonnes de livres, un vrai paradis pour vous deux. »

« Heu... d'accord mais je vois pas pourquoi ça te fais cette effet là, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous amène dans une bibliothèques. »

« Laissa moi finir madame je sais tout ! Je suis tombé sur un livre racontant comment se passe la transformation, les différents stades, les formules et potions nécessaires, enfin, tu vois le genre. Maintenant tu ne devineras jamais **qui** l'a écrit ! »

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Ron regarda le Serpentard comme si il avait des doutes sur sa santé mentale. Puis, fit une petite grimace avant de répondre.

« Je ne crois pas non. » Puis comme Hermione ne semblait pour voir où il allait, il poursuivit. « Et si je te dit ' Cornedrue, Patmol... Lunard.... »

En entendant le nom, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai... ils ont fait un livre dessus ? Tu l'as gardé ? Comment ils l'ont appelé ? Pourquoi est qu'ils ne nous l'ont pas dit ? J'y crois pas.... Imagine la réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il le sauras... je sais vraiment pas quoi dire,... je veux le lire, il est où ? »

« Heu, chérie ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? C'est quoi Cornedrue et Patmol et... Lunard ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Harry, parce que je suis un peu perdu là ! »

« Ce sont les maraudeurs ! Et Cornedrue est le père d'Harry... » Il deux Gryffondors expliquèrent au deux Serpentards les grandes ligne de la vie des Maraudeurs en finissant leur petit déjeuner, puis s'en allèrent en direction dans la salle sur demande.

¤

A l'autre bout du Château, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Drago s'éveilla avant Harry. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou nu du brun et en respira son odeur si particulière.

Comme il se sentait bien !

Il avait le sentiment d'être enfin la où il devait être. Il repensa à leur discussion de la veille, à leur union, à ce sentiment qu'il avait d'être lié à brun, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Cette idée était renforcée par son coeur qui battait à l'unisson avec celui du jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Il leva la tête, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite table, là où le Gryffondor avait déposé l'alliance. Il se pencha lentement pour ne pas réveiller son amant ? et prit l'anneau entre ses doigts. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la bague. C'était étrange de penser qu'un tout petit objet de la sorte puisse avoir une telle signification et de telles conséquence sur leurs vies. Il repensa au choque qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Harry avait sortit l'objet de sa poche, à l'incertitude, à l'inquiétude teintée d'espoir qui lui avaient serré le coeur. A présent, seul l'espoir restait, l'espoir qu'un avenir meilleur s'ouvrait à lui.

Soudain, il sentit Harry remuer à sous lui et en tournant la tête se retrouva face a deux émeraudes, flamboyantes et emplis de tendresse et de douceur, et c'était la première fois que tant de sentiments lui était donné, et c'était merveilleux.

« Salut... »

« Salut beau brun... »

Harry rougit, mais ne détourna pas le regard, sa main se souleva et alla se déposer sur celle de Drago, celle qui tenait la bague.

« Tu veux savoir ? »

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et Harry lui répondit par un sourire. Harry se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, puis se leva en le tirant vers la salle de bain.

¤

« C'est quand même incroyable ! Je me demande comment Pettigrow à réussit à supporter toutes les phases de la transformation, parce que ça quand même l'air d'être assez douloureux et qu'il n'est pas bien courageux ! »

Les quatre amis avaient passé toute leur matinée dans la salle sur demande, à lire différents livres sur la transformation des aminagus et surtout celui des maraudeurs. Et Hermione et Vincent étaient de plus en plus intéressés par cette incroyable transformation, et Greg et Ron tentaient de les convaincre de tenter le coup avec eux.

« Dites, d'après vous, quel animal je serais ? »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Ron qui avait posé la question et les regardait pressé d'avoir leur avis.

« Un ours, dit Vincent, gourmand, assez costaud, et grincheux ! »

« Hé, n'importe quoi, j'suis pas grincheux d'abord ! »

« Non, Vince, tu te plantes là, moi je le verrais bien en âne, têtu comme il est... » Commenta Greg.

« Je suis pas têtu ! »

Hermione le regardait, les yeux plissés et éclata de rire.

« Un koala ! Tu dors et tu manges même si c'est pas bon pour toi ! »

« Hé, c'est faux ! Retire ça tout de suite ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ! »

« Hermione non, c'est faux ! »

« Ah oui ? Et la fois, où t'as fait un concours de celui qui mange le plus de steak tartare avec Fred ? Et qu'il a échangé sa place avec George plusieurs fois pour aller vomir et que toi t'as rien vu ! T'en a mangé 26 et t'as été malade pendant trois jours ! Ou la fois où... »

« Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas la peine d'énuméré... »

Les Serpentards le regardèrent avec dégoût.

« Un steak tartare? Ça doit être un truc de Gryffondors ! »

« Oh, arrêtez, c'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air ! »

« Hé Mr cuisse de grenouille si j'étais toi je l'ouvrirai pas trop... »

« Vince ! J'avais 5 ans, je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! »

« T'avais pas 5 ans, c'était l'an dernier et tu savais parfaitement ce que c'était ! »

Ils continuent à a chahuter de la sorte tout le repas, repas durant lequel on ne vit ni Harry, ni Drago.

Ils se séparent au niveau de l'escalier, où chacun partit dans son dortoir prendre des parchemins et des plumes pour faire ensemble leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Une minutes trente après avoir passé le portrait de la grosse dame, un hurlement retentit dans la tour des Gryffondors.

« HERMIONNNEEE ! »

La jeune fille se précipita dans le dortoir des garçons et percuta Ron qui était resté dans l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ? »

« Non, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix hachée, mais quelqu'un à disparut. » Puis, il s'écarta de la porte et Hermione pût enfin voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, ou plutôt ce qui ne s'y trouvait pas : Toutes les affaires d'Harry avait disparu.

« Oh mon dieu !» Hermione regarda un instant la pièce vidée de tout ce qui avait appartenu au jeune homme, c'était comme si ils avaient rêvé sa présence... Et quitta ensuite la tour en courant, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, Ron sur les talons.

Elle courut jusqu'à la table où les deux Serpentards venaient de poser leurs affaires, sans se préoccuper des cris de Mme Pince.

« Il n'y a plus ses affaires ! Tout a disparut ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent les arrivants perplexes, pas tout à fait sûrs de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

« Hermione, calme toi ! De quoi tu parles ? De quelles affaires ? »

La jeune fille, en larmes était incapable de répondre, aussi Ron le fit.

« Les affaires d'Harry, elles ne sont plus dans la chambre. Son lit est vide, sa malle a disparu, son éclair de feu, tout. Y a plus rien. »

Vincent se leva et prit Hermione dans se bras, tentant de la réconforter.

« Il faut aller voir Dumbledore. »

« Ron, on il est déjà allé hier, et il nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, que tout allait bien. »

« Il a raison Vince il faut y aller, hier c'était différent, ses affaires étaient toujours là... »

« Bon d'accord, mais j'ai comme le pressentiment qu'il nous dira la même chose. »

Le groupe ressortit, au grand soulagement de Madame Pince qui ne supportait pas qu'on se donne en spectacle dans sa bibliothèque, et pour le grand malheur de tous les petits curieux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et qui eux auraient bien voulu en savoir d'avantage.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Chacun était reparti dans ses propres inquiétudes. Comme la veille, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même sur le directeur.

« Bonjour à tous, entrez, je vous attendais et asseyez vous »

Les quatre jeune gens s'installèrent sur les fauteuils qui étaient devant bureau.

« Un bonbon ? »

Les quatre autres le regardèrent interdits, comment pouvait il penser à ses bonbons alors que deux de ses élèves avaient disparut depuis presque deux jours ?

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Un souci avec Mrs Potter et Malfoy ? » Comme Hermione hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement, il poursuivit. « Je suppose que vous êtes la pour les affaires d'Harry ? »

« Comment pouvez vous savoir ? »

Dumbledore regarda Greg en souriant.

« Comme je l'ai dis hier à votre homologue Serpentard, j'en sais plus que vous ne le pensez. Même si, je peux vous l'avouer j'ai eu droit à une petite surprise aujourd'hui. Enfin, pour ce qui est de vos deux camarades, je vous répéterais la même choses qu'hier : ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils sont venus me rendre visite un peu plus tôt et vont on ne peut mieux. Ils devraient réapparaître sous peu. Ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. »

« Eh bien merci Professeur. »

Les jeunes gens se levèrent, soulagés de savoir que leurs amis n'étaient pas quelque part, allongés dans une marre de sang. Avant de passer la porte du bureau, Vince se retourna et demanda.

« La surprise que vous avez eu aujourd'hui, aurait-elle un lien avec nos deux disparus ? »

Dumbledore et le regarda, les yeux plein de malice et dit.

C'est fort probable mon jeune ami... »

Là dessus, la conversation se termina.

Le reste de la journée se déroula avec une lenteur insupportable, les minutes semblaient être des années et les heures des siècles. Jamais aucun devoir de Potion ne parut si ennuyeux à Ron. Vincent s'endormait sur son cours d'histoire de la Magie, Greg tentait de lire un livre sur l'alimentation des Murlap pour son devoir de soins aux créature magique, et Hermione, qui avait évidement terminée ses devoirs depuis bien longtemps, était perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant à savoir ce que faisait Harry et quelle était la surprise qui l'attendait.

Puis vint enfin l'heure du repas et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la grande salle. Drago et Harry n'étaient toujours pas là. Le quatuor s'installa à la table des Serpentards et commença à manger. Personne ne parlait, on sentait une certaine tension entre eux. On savait à la manière qu'ils avaient de se soutenir du regard que le problème n'était pas entre eu mais ailleurs. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui se passait, mais on supposait que ça avait un lien avec Harry et Drago, leur absence durant le week-end n'étant pas passé inaperçu. Hermione bougeait, plus qu'elle ne mangeait son poulet, et on voyait bien que les trois autres mangeaient sans véritable plaisir. À intervalle régulier, ils jetaient un coup d'oeil vers la porte.

Brusquement, le silence ce fit dans la salle.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent instantanément vers la porte. Sur le seuil, immobile, main dans la main, se tenaient Harry et Drago. On les voyait scruter la salle, à la recherche son doute de leur amis respectif, puis Drago tira le bras d'Harry et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de sa table habituelle. Ils se dirigèrent d'un seul pas vers la table des Serpentards, où ils s'assirent à côte à côte et commencèrent à se servir sans parler.

La pièce était toujours aussi silencieuse, et les regards étaient toujours fixés sur eux mais semblaient s'en moquer.

« Harry ? »

« Humm ? »

« Tu peux m'expliquer... »

« Bien sûr Ron, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » répondit Harry sans pour autant cesser de manger.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ? Tu plaisantes je suppose ? Où étais tu depuis deux jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes affaires ont disparu de notre chambre ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu donnais la main à Malfoy ? »

Silence.

Petit sourire de connivence entre les nouveaux arrivants.

« En voilà des questions pertinentes... Pour commencer, je te serais _extrêmement_ reconnaissant si tu cessais d'appeler Drago par son nom de famille, j'aime pas trop. Où est-ce que j'étais ? Pas bien loin en fait, dans une chambre non loin de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Pour le reste, je vais laisser Dray te répondre, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en faire un véritable plaisir. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond en quête d'une confirmation et s'y perdit instantanément. Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent, doucement avant de se séparer à contrecoeur, sans pour autant arrêter de se regarder.

« Hum-hum... »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de les interrompre.

« Oui ? »

« Vous pourriez peut-être répondre aux question, non ? »

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge

« Les affaires d'Harry ne sont plus dans sa chambre parce qu'elles sont... dans la mienne. ».

« Dans la tienne ? »

« Oui Vince, dans la mienne, tu devais bien te douter en organisant notre rencontre, qu'elle aurait des conséquences, non ? Quand au fait de se donner la main, que puis-je dire ?... à part peut-être que c'est quelque chose de tout à fais normal entre époux, enfin je crois... Je me trompe ? qu'est-ce que t'en penses Harry ? »

« Je crois que je suis assez d'accord avec toi. »

Drago et Harry regardèrent les têtes autour d'eux, et virent les mâchoires tomber dans un bel ensemble.

« é- époux ? »

« Et oui Hermione ! «

« Mais c'est pas un peu rapide ? »

« Plus que tu ne le penses, mais c'est la vie, et je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas, et toi Dray ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça... »

« Ron ? Ça va ? T'as rien dis ? »

Silence.

« Ron ??? »

« Pas toi aussi !!! »

« Désolé mec, mais si moi aussi... »

« Bon et bien je crois au qu'il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire... »

Et là, sous le regards étonné de toute la salle il se tourna vers Greg en souriant.

« Greg, je crois que les jeux sont fait, notre destin est à présent lié à jamais... » Et il sauta sur les genoux du Serpentard et l'embrassa à grand bruit... sur la joue. La salle explosa de rire, le choc de la nouvelle était passé et le repas se poursuivit. Plus ou moins calmement, pour les deux stars de la soirée.

Ils expliquèrent enfin a leurs amis ce qui leurs étaient arrivés durant leur aventures. Hermione découvrit en riant, qu'elle avait eu l'honneur d'assister au mariage des deux garçons, lors de sa vision d'Harry en petite robe blanche dans une chapelle. Puis le repas fini, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée, Drago et Harry en tête. Arrivée à la porte, les deux garçons se regardèrent, conscient qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même situation qu'un mois auparavant. La différence étant que cette fois, quelque soit ce que le destin leur réservait, ils y feraient face, ensemble, sans peur. Là-dessus, ils attrapèrent la poignée et sans hésiter franchirent le seuil.

FIN

(1) amour et vérité

(2) toi et moi de Charles Aznavour

Merci à tous ce qui ont lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. J'ai quelques doutes sur la fin, peut-être un peu rapide, non ? Enfin si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait sympas. Bisous à tous et à bientôt. Sur une autre fic.


End file.
